Hijinks at the Hilton
by zantarak
Summary: AU story. Usual high school shit you might expect, but this time it takes place at a hotel! PLOT TWIST! Jasper, Percabeth, Frazel and whatever else comes to my devious mind. I hope you enjoy your stay at the Hilton! M for swearing, alcohol and drug use
1. Rennovations, Metaphorically Speaking

**Quick rewrite and edits. Grammar issues and such.**

Chapter 1: Renovations, Metaphorically Speaking

Hazel stared up at her new home. Well, that would be a bit of a lie. It was her new boarding school, but for all intents and purposes, it might as well have been her home. It was a weird one to. Someone, somewhere had the great idea that a hotel could be renovated into a school. It sounded like a bad bet, or something from a movie.

She looked over the old Hilton hotel of downtown New York. It was now called the Hilton school. Very original. She made her way up the steps, a satchel across her shoulder and two luggage carts trailing behind her. She trundled her way up the steps. School kids just like her rushed by. Their parents trailed behind them. Summer vacation had just ended. It was time to return to reality.

Some of them had the same look she did, wide eyed and new. Others laughed with easy familiarity. They shook hands with old friends. Girls hugged each other gushing over how much they missed each other, and guys stood smiling and laughing, showing affection without actually showing affection. Guys were weird like that.

Hazel was so busy looking everywhere but forward that the cliché was bound to happen. She bumped into a guy, her luggage turned over and she was on the ground.

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean for that, here let me help you up!" the guy said. Hazel looked up. She was startled by what she saw. It was a teenage boy with the most startling pair of eyes she had ever seen. They were like sea foam, green as algae. To her surprise, she even saw genuine concern.

He lifted her off the ground. He even helped her pick up her luggage. "Again, so sorry. I was just looking for an old friend of mine. I thought I would find her here, but I guess she's inside."

"Oh no, it's my fault just as much as it's yours. I was just in awe of this place, it's just so…" Hazel was at a loss for words.

"Strange? Yeah, I had the same feeling when I first got here. There's something unexplainable about it. Such a novel idea. I take it this is your first year?" He handed her the luggage.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet with a representative?" Hazel started looking for a paper in her satchel, "I knew I had the documents around here somewhere."

"Don't worry about it, come on I'll take you inside," the boy laughed easily. He was probably a year or two older than Hazel. A sophomore at the very least.

"Thanks," Hazel remembered her manners at the last second, "By the way, my name's Hazel Levesque," she stuck a hand out in greeting.

The boy took it in his, "A pleasure, mine's Percy Jackson," his grip was warm.

Hazel's eyes went wide. She felt a smile. It was good that she finally found a name she recognised, "You're Percy Jackson? Nico told me so much about you!" She held onto his hand.

Percy looked at her in curiosity, "Do you mean Nico di Angelo?"

"Yeah, he's my half-brother. Didn't he tell you I would be coming?" Hazel was nervous now.

"No, why would he?" Percy took a second, "Wait if you're his half-sister, than that means you're my…" Percy griped for words.

"I'm your cousin!" Hazel exclaimed. She remembered they were in public and ducked her head down. Then she realised that she was still holding his hand. She let that go to. It was hard for a black girl to turn red and blush, but Hazel thought she was pulling it off.

"Hey no need to be nervous! That's amazing! Come here cousin," Percy pulled her into a bear hug, "Why didn't Nico say anything! Wait, scratch that, never mind we're talking about Nico. Of course he didn't say that his sister was coming to our school. Fucking typical."

Hazel's eyes went wide at his casual swearing. She almost started to fan her face, "I guess he's nervous about that family thing. Ever since his other sister Bianca…"

Percy sighed. His face slackened, "Yeah that tore him up" He shook his head, the smile came back, "Anyway are you related mom or dad? If it's the dad then we're like, true DNA sharing cousins."

Hazel nodded slowly.

"This is going to be sweet! Does Thalia or Jason know that you're coming?"

Hazel shook her head slowly. She recognised the names, but that was it. Percy's face lit up. It carried the devil's smile. He rubbed his hands together slowly, "Oh we are going to prank them so hard. You cannot let them know who you are when you meet them, ok?"

"Why?" Hazel was confused.

"For the simplest and greatest of reasons…"

"Love?" Hazel asked hopefully.

"Nope, good old revenge," Percy smiled like a demon.

"Dammit," Hazel followed Percy inside.

Inside was a converted reception area. It still looked like your average hotel lobby, but there were noticeable changes. None of the people behind the desk wore the same uniform. There were more scowls from old ladies, less comforting first welcomes. There was no bellhop or door man, just some older students leading groups off. Percy took her to one of the secretary lines.

"Ok, so since we have no idea where you're representative is…" Percy began.

"Actually I do, it says…" Hazel tried reading off the paper. Percy snatched it out of her hands.

"No need for this. Besides now we have more time for planning!"

"You mean scheming," Hazel said.

"Same shit," Again Hazel fanned herself a bit, "Anyway, text Nico. Fill him in on the plan. He can't say anything to Thalia or Jason yet."

"Alright then…" Hazel pulled her phone from her pocket. She texted Nico. She got a reply almost instantaneously. She started to try and unlock her phone. Percy noticed her struggles.

"You doing ok?" He looked over as she wrestled with the device.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I was just never the best with these things."

"Alright then..."

"Ha ha! I got it!" Hazel read Nico's reply.

"He says ok, and that you are an evil genius," Hazel looked up to Percy.

"You know I am! If anyone asks you're just some new girl ok?" Percy looked like he was gonna say more, but he was interrupted when someone shouted across the room.

"Seaweed Brain! You're back!" A blonde girl ran at Percy. Hazel almost believed in stereotypes at that point. The way the girl ran over, shouting across the hotel lobby. It was almost like she was asking for people to think she was a dumb blonde. She threw herself into Percy's arms.

"I missed you Percy!" She let go and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Hazel had never really gotten into the idea of kissing in public. It almost seemed shameless to her. It reinforced the idea that this girl was nothing but another dumb blonde stereotype.

"I missed you to Wise Girl," Percy looked the blonde in the eyes. The two stood there for a while. They probably would've stayed like that if someone behind them hadn't coughed. The line had moved again. Percy let the girl go from around the waist, but kept his hand in hers. He glanced her way. So did the blonde.

"Who's this Percy?" The blonde looked at Hazel. That's when any preconceived notions of a dumb blonde died away. Hazel saw her eyes. They were a startling gray. They reminded Hazel of an old pocket watch. It looked as if there were a thousand tiny gears behind those eyes, each working together to power some relentless machine. Something that was tense, but would keep moving forward. Something that could bust open at the nearest touch, and explode outwards.

"This is Hazel, a new student I'm helping out. Hazel, this is my girlfriend Annabeth," Percy hadn't mentioned the cousin thing. Apparently it was all part of the plan. Annabeth stuck her hand out. Her eyes had relaxed as Percy talked. She didn't seem so…tight.

Hazel shook it warmly, "I love your eyes," she said.

Annabeth looked startled for a second, "Thanks, I love your dark hair," she replied.

They carried on in comfortable silence. Hazel stood by silently as Percy and Annabeth caught up with each other. Apparently Annabeth had been gone for the last month of the summer touring Greece. As she talked with Percy, she began to relax. She began to lose the wound up clock look in her eyes. Her hand never left her boyfriend's.

Eventually they came to the front of the line. Annabeth decided it would be best to leave then. She gave Percy a quick kiss on the cheek. Hazel looked away sheepishly.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Hazel. If Percy does anything wrong you tell me ok?" Annabeth gave her a wink and a grin before walking off. Hazel smiled at her when she left. She turned to the secretary at the counter. She sat there, her eyes cool behind her thick rimmed glasses. She glanced disdainfully at Hazel.

"Papers please," she said looking back to her computer. Hazel dug around in her bag. She found the papers she had been looking for before. It had all the information she would need. She handed it over.

"Here you are Miss…" Hazel fell off questioningly.

"Miss Victoria, thank you very much," the secretary said. She looked relatively young as a secretary. She typed away on her keyboard. She finished and looked up at Hazel. She held out the documents, along with a plastic card and an envelope.

"Here is your room key, and in the envelope you will find your schedule, a general year calendar and other information packets. Your room number is on your key," She looked at Percy, "Mr. Jackson, seeing as how you are of the opposite sex, I'm afraid you won't be able to accompany Miss Levesque to her room," She looked to Hazel, "We'll just find someone else to show you around." Miss Victoria looked around the lobby. She smiled when she saw someone she recognized.

"Miss Dare," Hazel wasn't sure, but it seemed like Percy paled at the name, "could you please come over here."

A girl with red, frizzy hair came forward, "Yes Miss Victoria?" Her green eyes were focused on Miss Victoria. She never bothered to look in Hazel's direction, but from the way Percy stiffened, she thought it wasn't because of Hazel herself.

"Could you please show Miss Levesque to her room, and explain how things work here at the Hilton?" Miss Victoria asked. Miss Dare nodded, and without even looking in Hazel's direction walked off. Hazel said a hasty goodbye to Percy and rushed after her pulling her luggage along. She had to dodge around students. She thought she would lose her guide in the crowd, but she caught up eventually. The guide was smiling, looking at her calmly for once. She held out her hand.

"I'm terribly sorry for that. I didn't mean to be so cool, there was just some of that usual high school bullshit. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. You can call me Rachel or Red, but never Miss Dare. You?"

Hazel shook the hand, "I'm Hazel. No nicknames or anything…just…Hazel…" she tucked some hair behind her ear. A few strands always came loose, one of the difficulties of frizzy hair, "I'm sorry if this is too much, but what's the problem between you and…"

Rachel's hand stopped her from saying anything else. She stilled smiled, but it was a little colder, "I'd rather not right now, ok?"

Hazel nodded, confused but not wanting to piss her off. Rachel turned back to the elevator. Her foot tapped impatiently.

"So…I guess you're a freshman?" Rachel asked. She watched the numbers move down ever so slowly, "I'm a sophomore, like Percy and…Annabeth," she choked on the name, like a chicken bone was stuck in her throat. Hazel nodded along. Rachel snatched the key from Hazel's hand. She gave it the once over look.

"Looks like you're on floor eighteen. Alright then, that shouldn't be too bad. I'll explain the basics as we wait," Rachel gave her key card back to Hazel, "On the weekdays, breakfast and lunch are here. The converted Cafeteria's on floor seven. Classes happen on basically every floor below there. The main assemblies happen right above us in the second floor grand hall. That's also where classes like drama and music happen. Gym class happens in the workout area. It's open to all students on the weekend. The only classes not on those floors are the science classes. The labs are on the top couple of floors. Any questions so far?" Rachel kept watching the elevator tick down.

"Yeah, if the cafeteria is on floor eight, what's with the café down here and the lounge places serving food?" Hazel asked.

"Simple, the cafeteria is free, but if you're willing to pay a bit more there's the cafés. The cafeteria food isn't so bad though, the cafés are more for a symbol of power than anything," Rachel smiled as the elevator reached their floor. She helped Hazel with her bags, "Pro tip number one, do not take the elevators to get to classes. Students are always riding the elevators, hitting the stop button, doing stupid shit. To get to class take the stairs," Rachel swiped her own card in the slot inside the door, "Tip number two, keep your card on you at all times. It's your ticket in and out of the entire hotel. You can't go anywhere without it. Also your card only lets you go to certain floors," she gave Hazel a mischievous smile, "That way it's harder to sneak off to boys floors, but you'll figure that out later," Rachel hit the eighteen button, but didn't let go. She held it, and the close door button until the metal doors slid shut.

"What was that for?"

"Pro tip number three," Rachel said, "It's an old firemen's trick. If you hold both buttons till the doors close, they won't open till they get to your floor. It can allow for faster trips and more private conversations. On the weekends, you're pretty allowed to go where you want in the city, just get back by curfew…or else," Rachel winked at Hazel, "There anything else you need?" Hazel shook her head. The doors opened at the eighteenth floor.

"Then Hazel Levesque, it's been a pleasure to meet you, I'll see you at opening orientation."

Hazel went into the hallway at her floor. She turned back as the doors closed, "Wait you didn't show me to my room!"

It was too late. Hazel grumbled and took a look at her card. It read 1848. She made her way down the hall. She got to her room number and put the card in. It gave a satisfying beep. No matter what else happened at this school, it was definitely a step up from her old place.

She stepped inside to see a girl with brown hair shouting at an older man.

 _This should be fun,_ she thought to herself.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, leave a review, even if you hated it. Take a shit on it please if you want. Any and all feed back is welcome**


	2. Come Fly With Me

**Thanks to the one person, who is following me (as of right now). I hope you enjoy, please drop a review, it is much appreciated.**

Chapter 2: Come Fly With Me

Piper didn't want to be here. Sure everything looked nice. It was a hotel, it was supposed to look nice. That didn't change the fact that she hated everything else about it. It was just another place for her dad to hide her away, like an old piece of clothing he couldn't be bothered to throw out. Piper got out of the limo. Her driver brought out her bags and she walked up the main steps with her butler Henry. The limo pulled away. There was no turning back now.

She came into the lobby, surrounded by a press of kids just like her. Every once in a while she found a face just like hers, dejected and angry. It brought a grim sense of pleasure. She was making her way across the lobby when someone shouted over everyone else.

"Seaweed Brain! You're back!" A blonde ran across the lobby into some boy with raven black hair. Piper snorted. Stereotypes really did exist, blondes could be that naïve and uncaring.

"Now, Miss McLean, your papers and documents have all been prearranged. You are in room 1848, on the eighteenth floor. I will help you carry your bags up, and then I must leave. Will you be ok?" Piper let herself smile. Henry might've been just a butler, but he was the closest family she's ever had.

"That'll be great, thanks Henry."

"Not a problem Miss McLean," Henry picked her bags up and helped her carry them to the elevators. They stood waiting as the doors ticked down slowly.

"Henry, do you think I'll have a good roommate?" Piper asked.

"How do you mean Miss McLean?" Henry gave her a sidelong look.

"Do you think she'll just…you know…use me like the other ones?" Piper was shaking. She felt a calm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Miss McLean, whatever happens I know you'll be ok. If the girl proves to be troublesome, then I'll take care of her myself," he gave her a wink.

"Thanks Henry," Piper said as they boarded the elevator. She was surrounded by people. There was a great throng of them muttering nervously. Piper hoped nobody would recognise her from the tabloids.

Eventually they reached the eighteenth floor. It was a struggle to get out. She and Henry had to thrash like fish on a deck until they were able to stumble out. She almost hit her head on a table. Her hands shot out at the last second. She heard giggles.

"Watch your step, alright hon? We wouldn't want an accident," Piper turned to an Asian girl standing aside. Around her were a bunch of girls in designer clothes. The stereotypes for today just kept on coming apparently.

Ignoring the girls and their giggling, Piper marched off down the hallway. Henry was close behind with their luggage. She came into the room. It was your standard hotel room. There were two double beds, a TV, a minifridge and some tables and chairs. There was a closet and a bathroom, which was about it. As they put her bags down, Piper took a look out the window. There were buildings all around her, but she thought she could see down a street. There were bright lights. It was a promise of something different. She hoped it was true.

She turned to find Henry standing at attention. His eyes were wet. He wiped a tear away. Piper gave him a long hug, "Thanks for everything Henry," Piper said.

"Good luck Miss McLean, I hope everything works out for you," Henry gripped her hard. He let go and walked out of the room. As he shut the door Piper let out a long breath. This was it, everyone she had ever known had left her. She was alone now. She felt herself sob. It started out slowly. Each breath was long and racking. As she went though, she picked up some momentum. The tears came faster. She shuddered more. The only way to stop herself from falling was putting her head in her hands. She probably would've fell to the floor and curled up in a ball, but she heard a knock at the door. She picked herself up. She grabbed a face cloth from the bathroom and started rubbing away her tears.

"Coming!" she said. Her voice was pitched lightly. She opened the door to find a tall man with sunglasses. He had a movie star smile, which made sense. He was an A-List actor after all.

"Dad?" Piper exclaimed. She threw her arms around him. She was so happy to see someone she knew, she forgot how horribly angry she really was. Her dad noticed. He was surprised, but happy. He did everything for her own good after all.

"Hey Pipes," he said. They untangled their arms from each other, "Why don't you show me your new room?"

"Uhhh…sure," Piper was quiet. It was awkward. Last time they had seen each other ended badly. As in, break the coffee table with your dad's Oscars level of bad. The tour went on for about five minutes. There wasn't a lot to say, and even more that they didn't want to talk about. At the end they stood around awkwardly. Piper could feel the time ticking by. All of her emotions just sort of sat there. Piper's dad cleared her throat.

"You know, I think it was the right decision to send you here," he said. Piper felt a spark.

"This place will be good for you. There was too much…negativity in California," the spark caught the kindling, "The people weren't good for you. Here, they'll be better. You'll be able to get a fresh start," that was just the amount of oxygen the fire really needed. Now it blazed.

"My friends weren't good for me?" Piper let out a humourless laugh, "That's rich. This is all your fault!"

"Again with this Piper? Do we really have to bring this up now? Can't we talk about this later? I don't want to leave you like this," Piper's dad tucked his sunglasses away. His eyes were baggy.

"No! I'm through trying to dance around this issue! I'm tired of you ignoring the problem! Why can't we talk about this?" Piper was about to fall on her hands and knees, "Why can't we handle this like a real family? Why can't I live with you in Los Angeles?"

"That place is poison Piper. It will kill you," her dad tried to keep his voice low.

"Then why are you out there? If it's so bad, why can't you come here, or anywhere? Why not just move back to the reserve?"

"I have to stay, it's the only way the studios will take me," her dad sat on the bed. His hands were on his knees. He looked sick.

"Dad, this job is killing you. You don't need to be an actor anymore," Piper sat next to him. She took one of his hands in hers, "You could work anywhere."

"No Piper, I'm not gonna give up. We have a good life now, we have a life away from our old problems. I will not stop until you're set and ready for life," he let out a long breath.

"I don't care about a steady life, I want my dad. I want a family! You don't have to do this." She was starting to deflate.

"You would never understand Pipes. You'll just have to put up with it for now," her dad stood up. He took the sunglasses out. That was it, the discussion was over.

"That's it! Now you're just gonna leave! Well fine then! Go, keep taking that poison! Choke on it for all I care!" Piper was screaming her lungs out. She knew the walls weren't soundproof, but she didn't care. Her dad stood up, he opened his mouth to reply when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a girl with caramel skin, and cocoa hair. Her eyes shown golden. She stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say. Eventually she walked up to Piper and stuck her hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Hazel Levesque. I'm your new roommate," Piper looked at the hand. She wasn't sure what to say. Her dad coughed nervously.

"I'm just gonna leave now. Please Piper, give it a shot."

He left before she could respond. Piper sighed after her dad. When she faced Hazel again, she found the girl's hand still out awkwardly. She reached out nervously and gave it a little shake.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all of that. Me and my dad don't always see eye to eye," Piper tried to laugh. It came out pitifully, like a cat hacking up a hairball, "I'm Piper McLean. That's my dad Tristan."

Piper cupped her hand over her mouth. It must have been the stress. She never told people her dad's name. Than people would recognize her. That could not happen. If people knew who she was, they'd start giving her those looks. They'd start using her all over again. Except, Hazel didn't seem to notice. She brought her bags and gave the room a quick look over.

"Would it be ok if I took the bed closer to the wall? Heights make me queasy," was all she said. Piper gave her a nod. She was utterly confused. People heard the name Tristan McLean and they went crazy. They acted high and bubbly not…bored and uncaring. Hazel didn't notice. She started putting her clothes away in the drawers on the left side. On top she placed an old fashioned record player. She had a box of records put off to the side.

"Wait, seriously? Are you a hipster?" Piper tilted her head in curiosity.

Hazel turned away, obviously shy, "No, I just like to listen to old music is all," she tucked some strands of hair behind her ear.

"Alright then, put one on," Piper sat back on the bed.

Hazel's eyes went wide. She smiled then. She dug into the box and produce an old dusty record, "This is perfectly cheesy," she said popping it on.

Piper tried to listen to the music. It sounded familiar, but she didn't recognize it until the lyrics started. She rolled her eyes, "really…now that's cliché."

Hazel was ecstatic, "It's cheesy, but it's wonderful! It's one of my favorite songs!"

"Seriously…"

"Yes, seriously. Now shut up and let me enjoy my music."

"How long were you waiting till you could play this song…?"

"Long enough, now shut up! It's the best part!"

Hazel sang out in a mock low voice, "I want to be a part of it! New York! New York!"

"Goddammit Levesque, is this what all your music is like?"

"You know it is," she turned it up a bit and was about to sit down when a knock came at her door. They opened the door to a young woman in a silver top and yoga pants. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her smile was friendly enough.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I'd appreciate it if you'd turn the music down," she said.

"Oh, of course. That's my bad," Hazel said, "My name's Hazel by the way."

"A pleasure Hazel, I'm your floor advisor, Ms. Diana. You could call me Arty. I'm here to make sure that things stay relatively normal," her eyes hardened a bit, "and that there are no boys on my floors. Avoid that, and I'm sure we'll get along great. Have a nice day," she spun on her heel and left. Her sandals were muffled on the hotel carpet.

Hazel took the scratcher off of the record player. She put the record away in its sleeve. She took a look at Piper. She just sort of sat there. Her eyes were changing colors, like a kaleidoscope. They couldn't settle on what color they wanted to be.

"Hey, I was gonna take a walk around, get a feel for the place and everything. You want to tag along with me?" Piper looked up. She didn't realise Hazel was talking to her. Hazel smiled innocently. She really had no idea who Piper was. She was just some old fashioned girl who didn't follow current trends. Piper felt herself smile.

"Well I'll be damned," she nodded and the two of them took off to the elevator.

 **Quick little edit on this one to. Don't mind me, the editing fairy**


	3. Tick Tock Goes the Clock

**One Last edited chapter**

Chapter 3: Tick Tock Goes the Clock

"Thalia!" Annabeth screamed. She almost tackled the girl in black. They had been roommates last year. They were both newbie freshmen. A lot had happened then. _Wait, stop_ Annabeth thought, _we will not dwell on last year. We will focus on the now. We have Percy this year, everything will work out fine._ She focused on her best friend's new pair of combat boots. They were black, and shone with a new leather quality. Annabeth knew how much Thalia hated relying on her father, but there was only one way she got those shoes.

Thalia's head poked out from under the desk. Her blue eyes turned even more shockingly electric. Her face split open like the Cheshire Cat.

"Annie!" she shouted running to grab Annabeth in a hug. Annabeth wasn't paying attention. All she could see was sandy blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. A mouth opened. It said Annie to her once upon a time. She felt a grip on her shoulders. She lurched back into place. Thalia was staring at her. Her lips dropped off to one side. There was concern in her mouth.

"You ok? You zoned out a bit there," her eyes paled in worry.

"You said Annie…and that was what…" she couldn't keep going. She took a long breath.

"My god…I'm so sorry. I mean-I didn't mean-I…" Thalia stuttered to a stop.

"No, it's fine, it doesn't matter anymore," Annabeth pulled the last of her luggage into the room. It was the same as their one from last year. The only difference was that it was a floor change. They'd been moved to the twelfth. That wouldn't mean much, just a new floor advisor. That was gonna be a big problem though.

Annabeth unpacked as Thalia talked in the background. She talked about her summer, how her younger brother was a freshman here now. She talked about her mom, who was recovering in rehab. She talked about her dad, and how he was gonna be in the city most of the year due to renovations being made on his apartment buildings.

"Zeus, the Condo King, says that he's gonna try and spend more time with his family. What a fucking joke. So how's it going with you? You see Percy yet?" Thalia let herself grin a triumphant grin.

Annabeth found herself blushing. She buried herself in the closet, talking whiling hiding, "Yeah, I saw him in the lobby. He was helping out some freshman. We caught up. He told me how he spent the summer with his dad. They went all over the Atlantic doing research. He didn't really see much of anybody."

Annabeth came out of the closet to see Thalia tilting her head. Her lips were pursed. There was something going on.

"Thalia, what is it?" Annabeth asked.

"I saw Percy over the summer, he spent a week in the city in July. Didn't he tell you he was here?" Thalia's eyes were questioning.

"No, he didn't…" Annabeth stood straight.

Thalia shrugged, "Probably nothing to worry about. For all we know, he probably thought you were in Athens already. He's forgetful like that."

Annabeth allowed herself a small laugh, "Yeah, it's nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. He was just being a seaweed brain."

"Did someone say my name?" Percy stood in the door. That cute little lopsided grin was on his face.

Annabeth wanted to run at him, but something held her back. It was a tiny nagging voice in her head. It sounded an awful lot like her mother. Thalia stepped forward, breaking the silence. Her face was angry.

"What the hell are you doing here Jackson? This is a girl's floor. How'd you even get up here this quickly?" Her voice was indignant.

"It was the Stoll's, nothing to worry about Thalia. I won't get caught. They wouldn't expel me on orientation day anyway, right Wise Girl?" Percy gave Annabeth a wink. She felt herself relax. There was nothing to worry about. She needed to relax. She walked over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"There's no telling Seaweed Brain. You do know that this is one of my mom's floors right?" she asked.

Percy paled, "Your mom…is watching these floors? Shit…ok yeah I'm gone…I gotta get the Stoll brothers. We are not sticking around," Percy flew down the hallway. He grabbed two dudes who looked identical. Just as they got to the stairwell, a voice echoed down the hallway.

"There are to be no boys in this hallway! Come back here right now!" A woman with black hair and grey eyes came marching down the hall. Percy and co. had already made their escape. She didn't bother trying to follow. Her eyes met Annabeth's. She stood there awkwardly.

"Miss Chase, did you happen to see who those gentlemen were?" the black haired women asked. Her grey eyes were piercing.

"No…Ms. Chase," Annabeth tagged on at the end. She would never be sure on how to treat her mom. Her step-mom was starting to feel more motherly than Athena Chase ever could. Annabeth only kept her mom's last name because she was…desperate. It was the last tie with her mother. She felt that string tighten now. Athena gave her daughter a cold hard look. She nodded once and walked off. She didn't even bother to say goodbye. Annabeth let herself breathe. She turned to find Thalia concerned.

"Thalia, no. I do not want to talk about this right now. It's all in the past ok? Instead of standing around, how about you come with me instead. We can head down to the lobby and get some coffee. That sound ok?"

"Alright, if you're sure Annabeth…" Thalia didn't seem too sure herself.

"I am absolutely certain," Annabeth started walking down the hall. Thalia was close behind. They hit the button and stood in silence waiting for the elevator.

"I swear, Percy is going to get himself killed one day…" Thalia muttered.

Annabeth laughed. Thalia was annoyed again. That was good, it meant she was back to normal. She wouldn't keep worrying.

"Maybe, but that seaweed brain has me now. I'll find a way to straighten him out," Annabeth gave Thalia a sidelong look. Thalia muttered something about stupid boys and shook her head. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. There were only two girls inside. That was strange. The elevator was always full. One was obviously native. It was part of her complexion. Something about her was nagging Annabeth's brain. She'd seen this girl before. The other girl looked even more familiar. Her eyes were like gold coins. Her face broke out into a nervous smile.

"You're Annabeth right? Percy's girlfriend?" the golden one asked. Annabeth remembered her now. She was the freshman from the lobby.

"Yeah…your name's Hazel right?" Annabeth stepped inside. Thalia followed her. She ran a hand through her black hair. She gave a small cough.

"Sorry, where are my manners," Annabeth gestured to Thalia, "this is my best friend, roommate and personal rash, Thalia Grace,"

"As in Grace? Related to Zeus Grace? The Condo King of the US?" The native girl fiddled with the old ski jacket she was wearing.

Thalia's mouth set in a line. She never liked being compared to her dad. It was nerve racking. She was always being stuck in his shadow.

"Yeah, that's my dad. Pleasure to meet you," was all she said. She didn't bother trying to offer her hand. It was in a fist right now.

Hazel nodded slowly. She gestured to the native girl, "This is my new roommate Piper McLean."

This time it was Annabeth who was shocked. Her mind made all the connections as easy as breathing.

"You mean McLean…like, like….Tristan McLean? The _King of Sparta_ guy," she heard her voice rise an octave. She started to reel herself back in. Now was not the time to go googly eyed.

Piper looked like someone lit a fire under her ass. She gritted her teeth and tried for an easy smile. Even if it was forced, it was still beyond beautiful, "That's him." She made the same sort of face as Thalia.

"Wait, you're telling me your dad is a movie star?" Hazel exclaimed, "What movies has he been in? Any really big ones?"

Thalia had recovered her composure. She scoffed, "What rock have you been hiding under for the past couple of years? Watch any big summer blockbuster. He's in there somewhere."

"I don't follow modern trends alright? I watch the old retro classics," Hazel said.

"Wait…so does that make you a hipster?" Thalia asked in disgust.

"I'm not a hipster! Why does everyone keep asking me that? I just like older movies-

"and music," Piper interjected.

"That doesn't mean I spend all my time sitting in a coffee shop working on my next big horror novel!" Hazel threw her hands in the air. This whole time the elevator hadn't opened for anyone else. Annabeth made sure to use the firemen's trick. She didn't feel like being surrounded by a bunch of people right now. Besides, all of this talking was…a nice distraction. She felt herself relax for once. The tension in her shoulder blades started to leak out.

They kept bantering back and forth until the elevator hit the lobby. Annabeth turned to Piper and Hazel.

"We were gonna go grab some coffee. You guys wanna come?" she smiled at Hazel, "You can tell us about your next big horror novel." Piper and Thalia chuckled. Hazel rolled her eyes. Without an answer the four of them walked off together. They came to the little café in the back of the hotel. As they sat down Annabeth felt hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" came a familiar voice.

"Knock it off Kelp Head!" Thalia shouted. She hit Percy in the ribs. He let go with a jolt of pain. Annabeth turned to see him with his cousins Nico and Jason. Along with them was Grover. He hobbled along on crutches. His little goatee was still coming in.

"So my brother, whose the unlucky sod that had to deal with you this year?" Thalia asked. Nico raised his hand.

"Really? A sophomore and a freshman? That's new…" Annabeth trailed off as Percy took her hand. It felt like sand.

"Don't think about it too much Wise Girl. You'll give yourself a heart attack," his eyes rolled like the waves.

"Jase, has death breath already put up all his black posters yet?" Thalia asked.

Jason wasn't paying attention. He was busy with his phone. All he did was text. His fingers were flying over the screen. He looked up when Nico grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude, what's got you so worked up right now?" he asked. Jason blushed when he realised everyone was looking at him.

"I gotta go. Reyna's here and she wants me to help her with her bags," he said. He turned on his heel and walked off. Annabeth noticed Piper. She was studying him with her kaleidoscope eyes. As he left they settled on a blue, just like his. _Interesting, very interesting indeed._ Annabeth smiled to herself. The gears in her head were turning. She was starting to consider every possibility. She loved figuring stuff out.

"Annabeth," someone sounded out her name slowly. She was still smiling. She turned to Thalia who was looking at her with a glint in her eye.

"What's got you so preoccupied?" she asked.

"She's thinking right now. She's figuring out the answer to some complex problem. Ok Wise Girl, what's the thing you've figured out?" Percy gave her a nudge. He was still standing.

"Nothing you need to worry about Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sipped her tea. Piper raised an eyebrow. Annabeth almost choked on her tea. She jumped to her feet.

"Where are my manners," she said gesturing to the new girls.

"Percy you know Hazel, this is her roommate Piper. Nico, Grover this is Hazel and Piper. They're new," Annabeth gestured to Nico, Grover and Percy, "Hazel, Piper this is Nico and Grover and my boyfriend Percy." Percy and Nico tried to cover a smile.

 _What are those two going on about?_ Before she could voice her thoughts, Thalia interrupted her.

"Alright you two, spill the beans. What's so funny?" Thalia asked. Her voice was low. She never did like being played by her cousins, "I swear to god, if you two have some stupid plan up your sleeves. There will be hell to pay. I will disown both of you."

She might have continued if not for Piper, "You guys are related?" she asked.

Nico looked like he was gonna giggle. He didn't of course. Nico never giggled, "Yeah all of our dads are brothers. These two are my cousins." He pointed to Thalia and Percy.

Hazel was trying to figure out her phone. She looked up at everyone else, "Sorry, I have to take this. It's my mom, she's probably wondering how things are going. I'll be back in a few you guys," Hazel walked off. She looked like she was gonna start giggling too.

The boys settled down in some leather chairs. Everyone except Grover that is. Grover just sort of stood there for a little while. There were tears in his eyes.

"Hey you guys, not to harsh the mood or anything, but I'm leaving tomorrow on exchange. I won't be back till after Christmas…"

Everyone except Piper jumped to her feet. She didn't know Grover yet. She wasn't as shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me this G-Man?" Percy asked, "Does this mean I'm gonna be stuck with some shitty new roommate?"

Grover shook his head, "Nah man, I'll be back after Christmas so it just means you have a single room for a couple of months. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner. I've just been wanting to go on exchange for a while now…" His voice was nervous. He looked ready to break down. Going on exchange wasn't something to bring on tears. Annabeth didn't say anything right now. She knew something was up, but she wasn't gonna find out just yet.

Everyone said their goodbyes. Grover walked off saying he had to pack and get ready to head to the airport. He was leaving really early in the morning. They were letting him miss the big orientation meeting so he could get some extra sleep. Nico sat there silently. Piper had given Grover a quick goodbye. They didn't real know each other so there wasn't much to say. Percy was smiling.

"You know, if Grover's gone, and I have my own room…" he looked at Annabeth. There was a devious look in his eye. Annabeth didn't know what to make of it. Piper rolled her eyes, and Nico sighed.

"So what Seaweed Brain?"

"So, me and you. A room, things of a non-descript nature?" Percy waggled his eyebrows.

Annabeth became as red as a bell pepper. She kept looking forward, not trusting herself to speak. These kind of topics always made her nervous. Percy noticed. He slid in next to her. He had an arm around her waist.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I was only joking. I am never going to force you to do anything you don't want to, got it?" Annabeth turned her head to Percy. His face was calm. She gave him a quick little brush on the lips.

"Yeah, I know," she said.

"Well, I think it's almost time we went to orientation don't you?" Nico said. He squirmed in his seat, obviously uncomfortable. Piper seemed distracted by something in her hair. Annabeth giggled a little bit. Percy had a good ability to turn her into a dribbling school girl. Annabeth saw red in her peripheral vision. She turned to see Rachel frowning at them. Annabeth tried for a small wave. Rachel didn't return it. She just followed the crowd into the auditorium. Annabeth frowned. _No, this is a new year. Everything will be fine. If Rachel can't deal then…that's her problem. I didn't do anything…right?_

Percy sat beside her. He gripped her hand reassuringly. He knew what she was thinking.

"Hey don't worry about it. That was last year. We'll be fine, ok? Come on, Nico, Thalia and Piper already went to find Hazel. We're supposed to join them at Orientation."

He led her off the couch. They walked to the old main meeting hall of the Hilton Hotel. Annabeth heard the lobby clocks ticking, moving forward. Everything was perfectly in place.

 **We will be getting to the drama soon people. Don't you worry. I'm sort of of treating this like Cat on a Hot Tin Roof. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, read that play. It's wonderful. for everyone else, leave a review!**


	4. Orientation, Falafel, Kaleidoscope Eyes

Chapter 4: Orientation, Falafel and Kaleidoscope Eyes.

Jason twitched nervously. He hadn't seen much of Reyna lately. She was busy with her parents most of the summer. Her family were some big executives in Amazon. Every time Jason turned around she was either testing a product, talking to her sister about a meeting, or just not paying attention to him. It made him chafe a bit, but it was worth it. He was in love right? He let that question sit there as paced back and forth in front of the hotel. He didn't really notice what he was doing until he bumped into another student.

The dude was scrawny. His fingers twitched, his body shook. The guy had a lot of nervous energy. He shoved right through Jason, lost in his own little world. He started muttering in Spanish under his breath.

Jason caught snippets like, " _Cara de Mierda_ and _chinga tu madre_."

Jason was watching the boy as he went. He didn't notice someone sneaking up on him till he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He felt a familiar hand take his. He turned his head to find Reyna standing beside him. He took in her glossy black hair, her beautiful black eyes and her full mouth. He smiled and pulled her in. They were both only freshman, but they had known each other a lot longer than that. He took in her smell as they kissed. It smelled liked she had just come from Central Park. They pulled away and Reyna giggled.

"I take it you missed me then?" She asked.

"You know it. Here let me help you with your bags," Jason said. He picked up her travel case and carried it into the hotel school. He waited with her in line as she got her papers and her card. He walked with her to the elevator, but Reyna pushed him away when the doors opened.

"No way in hell Grace. I don't want to think of what'd you try in my new room," Reyna gave him a wink. Jason blushed.

"Why don't you save me a seat at orientation, ok?" The doors closed before Jason could respond. Jason turned and almost hit some girl. He pulled back and there was a pair of blue eyes looking at him. Then they were green, then hazel and finally black. He had been staring for a while now. He shook himself a bit. The girl managed to blush.

"You like what you see?" she asked. She pushed some choppy brown hair behind her ear. He noticed her face going a slight shade of pink. Jason smiled.

"It looks like your face changes color like your eyes," he said. The girl scowled.

"Excuse me? That's…that's just rude…" she said. She turned around and huffed away.

Now Jason was confused. It was supposed to be a light hearted joke. He remembered her from the group of new students. She was Piper. He was just trying to be nice and polite. Jason shrugged, now wasn't the time to worry about that. Now was the time to go to orientation.

He walked to the escalator. He saw Nico talking with the other new girl, Hazel. He started to walk around the mass of students. They jostled him around. He kept his eyes forward, trying to get to Nico and Hazel. He finally reached them in deep conversation.

"Just go along with it. I promise it'll be a lot of fun," Nico said.

"What if they hate me afterwards? I don't want to lose new friends," Hazel replied. She looked angry.

"It'll be fine!" Nico said. He saw Jason and turned. He flashed a very large, very not Nico smile. Jason stopped in his tracks. When Nico smiled like that, bad things happened.

"Nico, what did you do?" Jason turned to Hazel, "Did he do anything to you Hazel?"

Hazel sighed. She shook her head, "No he didn't. We were just getting to know each other better. Did you see Piper? She was out looking for you."

Jason nodded, "Yeah, we talked a little bit and then got all pissed and stormed off."

"I'm right here, and we didn't just talk a little bit. You were making fun of me!" Piper came storming up.

"I didn't! I just said that you were blushing a little bit. You were the one who was flirting with me. By the way, I have a girlfriend thank you very much!" Jason went for the escalator. Piper ran to catch up to him.

"Excuse me, I wasn't flirting!" Piper said.

Jason turned to her. In a mock of her voice he said, "You like what you see?"

"Yeah Piper, that kinda sounds like flirting," Nico said. The escalator took them up slowly.

"You guys, people are staring. Can't you just figure this out later? We don't want to attract attention to ourselves," Hazel stood next to Nico. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Fine. No words from you though Sparky," Piper said. She turned with a huff away from Jason. He shook his head slowly. Nobody had ever called him Sparky though. It was interesting, he kinda like it.

 _Stop, girlfriend remember?_ Jason pictured Reyna's face and all of Piper's sarcasm disappeared. Reyna was the sweetest girl he could ever hope for. He wasn't gonna let Piper get under his skin like that. He remembered his and Reyna's first date in Central Park.

Piper sniggered, "What's got you so happy Grace?"

"Just thinking about my girl Beauty Queen," Jason said.

"Beauty Queen? Excuse me!" Piper said.

"Wouldn't Beauty Queen be a compliment?" Hazel asked.

Nico shook his head, "In this context, I think Jason's being sarcastic."

Piper and Jason continued their bickering as they filed into the auditorium. Nico made them sit behind near a column in the back. He looked like he was trying to hide in his seat. He seemed to sink into it. Piper and Jason sat next to each other. They really wanted to argue apparently. Percy and Annabeth joined them eventually. Their hair was ever so slightly dishevelled. Hazel blushed and fanned her face as they sat down.

"Did you to…you know…?" she asked meaningfully.

Annabeth shook her head. Her skin had paled a little bit, "No, no, no, nothing like that. We just um…."

"Played patty cake with your faces?" Thalia asked meaningfully. She had slipped in at the last second. She took the seat next to Percy. Nico had fallen asleep on the column. He hadn't been paying attention really. These orientation things were always the same. No need to listen to it again. Percy tried to fall asleep on Annabeth, but whenever he tried she would slap him awake. They started chatting about small things. Reyna showed up soon. She took a seat next to Jason. He took her hand. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Piper rolled her eyes and turned to Hazel. They started talking about music. Eventually the lights dimmed. Everyone went silent as a man in an old ratty shirt took the stage. He let out a loud belch.

"It's a pweasure to met you all," he said. He hiccupped, "I'm sure that all of you have bwight dweams and aspirins! Too bad most of you won't ever live up to your parent's expectations," Jason stiffened ever so slightly. Reyna took his hand reassuringly.

"Don't listen to him ok?" she whispered. Jason nodded slowly. He was still stiff. He could see those piercing eyes, judging him. The drunk kept going.

"My name is Mr. D! Pwease enjish your rime!" he began to stumble off stage. Following him on stage were two other people. One was a regal looking woman. She had straight chocolate red hair, and carried herself proudly. The other was a gentle looking man with sparkling eyes. He smiled easily.

"My name is Mr. Brunner. I will the head of school life and internal affairs," he announced. He turned to the woman, "this is Mrs. Silvia. She will be your head of academics." The woman tried for a smile. It wasn't very reassuring. Mr. Brunner continued, "The man who was just on stage was our Head of School, Mr. Bacchus. We would now like to introduce you to the rest of your staff for the year!"

The two stood off to the side holding up Mr. Bacchus. The rest of the faculty came on stage. There were teachers, floor advisors, management and janitorial staff. It all just sort of went by in a blur. It was nothing special. Afterwards, Mr. Brunner came back onto stage. He gave a quaint little speech about how the new year would mean new beginnings. Everyone gave a round of applause, and Mr. Brunner said as a special beginning of the year treat, everyone could go out to town for dinner. The applause became much more enthusiastic.

The lights came up and everyone filed out. Jason pulled Reyna off to the side. Piper was staring after him.

"Do you want to do a dinner date then?" he asked. Reyna smiled sheepishly and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Jason, but I have to do a Skype call with my sister. I'm just gonna order some Chinese food in my room," she said. She gave a quick peck before she left. Jason sighed. He turned to find everybody giving him a pitying smile. Jason rolled his eyes.

"You guys, it was nothing. She just has to make a Skype call," Jason said.

"Values work more than you man…harsh," Nico said. He was still rubbing his eyes.

"Nico! Shut up!" Hazel smacked him over the head.

"Alright you two, no more lover's spat," Thalia said with a smile. Hazel paled a little bit. Nico let out a deep chuckle.

"Anyway, Percy and I have some catching up to do. We'll catch you guys tomorrow ok? Come on Seaweed Brain," Annabeth led Percy away. He was smiling like an idiot. The others looked at each other. No one said much.

"We could always try Chipotles," Jason said.

"Oh god no, that shit will bleach your anus!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Do you really have to put it that way Thalia?" Piper asked.

"Why don't we just wander around then?" Hazel asked, "We'll know what to eat when we see it."

Everyone muttered their consent. They went back down to the lobby. The summer heat was putting up a last fight against the cold autumn air. It was just warm enough that they didn't need jackets. They stepped outside. They just sort of walked up and down the avenue. They found themselves at Times Square eventually. It was only a couple of blocks away from the school. They didn't find anything great, but they found a little Arabic food cart. They were called the Halal Guys. It was better than nothing.

"Crap, I don't have any money! Hazel could you lend me some?" Piper asked.

Hazel shook her head, "Sorry I just spent the last of mine."

Piper turned to Thalia and Nico. They both shook their heads. Finally she turned to Jason. She looked at him with pleading eyes. She brought her hands together like it was a prayer.

Jason sighed, "Fine, I'll cover you this once. You owe me Piper."

"Of course, I owe you one. I won't forget Jason, I promise!" she said.

Next thing they knew they were wandering New York with falafel and gyro. They slowly got to know each other. Hazel talked about her home town of New Orleans. Piper talked about California. Nico and Jason sputtered a bit when she said she was the daughter of Tristan McLean. They almost dropped their gyro. Nico talked about his dad, and how he owned most funeral homes from the West Coast to East. Thalia and Jason explained to Piper and Hazel about their family. They talked about the Big Three. Their dad was the Condo King, Nico's dad was called the Lord of the Dead. Percy's dad, who had designed a lot of the marine research equipment used today, was called the Master of the Sea.

"Altogether, they form a market triumvirate. My dad reaches for the sky," Jason motioned to Nico, "Nico's owns most people in the dirt, and Percy's knows everything there is to know about the ocean."

"I never knew my mom. She was only a onetime thing for my dad. She came to the reserve, met my dad, left in the morning. He didn't even get her name. All he got was me nine months later," Piper said. It was weird opening up like this though. She had to though. Everyone else was sharing.

"I know what you mean. I didn't know my dad for the longest time. My mom wanted to move to Alaska at one point because she was just done with him. Thank god it didn't work," Hazel said.

"You know your dad though right?" Jason asked. Hazel coughed a bit. She had slipped up.

"Sort of, he hasn't given me a name yet though. All I get is unaddressed letters for my birthday," she said trying to recover. It wasn't very good. Luckily Nico had her back.

"Hey I wonder what that is." He was pointing at door leading underground. Neon signs hang overhead. They flashed open in multiple languages.

"It looks like some sort of old fashioned jazz bar," Thalia said.

"Can we go?" Hazel asked. She had gotten really excited, "We still have time don't we? I love these kinds of places. There was one in New Orleans. It was amazing. Pretty please?"

"We've got another half hour before curfew, I don't see why not," Nico said. He walked inside slowly. Jason wasn't so sure. A half hour wasn't a lot of time. He wanted to be back in time for curfew.

"What, you scared Grace?" Piper mocked. Everyone else had gone inside.

Jason scowled. He took the challenge and charged inside. The door was low. He was so pissed at Piper he didn't notice. With a resounding thud he smacked his head. Piper let out a laugh. It was deep from the stomach.

"Watch your head," she said. She made a big point of ducking before she went inside. Jason followed remembering to duck inside.

The inside smelled of old leather and whiskey. At the back was the stage. Smoke crowded the room. It mixed with the alcoholic fumes. On the stage was a dude at the piano. He was impersonating Ray Charles. He played decent enough, but Hazel made a face.

"That's not Jazz, Ray Charles was soul," she said.

"Oh whatever, at least he's good. It ain't no Linkin Park, but it's better than that stuff that people usually play," Thalia said. They settled in a booth in the back. They didn't get many looks. Most were too drunk to notice some young teenagers. They all looked older than they were anyway. It's not like it was a real bar. They enjoyed the music. Someone came on later and played some Frank Sinatra. That made Hazel a lot happier. Jason didn't notice. He was busy rubbing his head. Piper looked on with concern.

"You gonna be ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be ok. My head's throbbing a little bit, that's all," he said.

"The music isn't helping. Let's go you guys," Piper started to shake everybody. Hazel protested a little, but left anyway. They made their way back to the hotel. They parted ways at the elevator. Jason and Nico were about to head into their room when an older man came marching up to him.

"Gentlemen, you are late!" he said.

"Sorry, sir we lost track of time," Jason grumbled. The man's voice was not helping his headache. The man snorted in disgust. He noticed Nico trying to open the door.

"I expected as much from you Mr. Di Angelo," the older man turned to Jason, "but I was promised that you'd be better than this. Your father assured us you were nothing like you sister. I hope he was right. This is your only chance, you understand?"

Without waiting, the older man turned and left. Nico was muttering to himself. Something about bashing the man with in the skull. Jason didn't want to hear the rest of it. They stumbled to their beds. Jason was disgusted with himself. How could he be late? It was because of the head injury he reasoned. He would pick up the slack. He had a name to uphold.

 **The death of the world is nigh! And now that I have your attention please leave a review, somebody please.**


	5. Prince, Princesses and the Troll

Chapter 5: The Prince, the Princesses and the Troll under the Bridge

Piper woke up in her new bed. The sun had begun to peek its way through the curtains. She heard the shower going. Today was going to be the first day of classes. Sinatra played in the background. Piper groaned. She felt her eyes want to close. She was having such a nice dream. She was on a picnic with her dad, Jason had arrived and sat down to eat with them. Piper sat up. _Where the hell did that come from?_ She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Yeah the dude was nice. He paid for her Falafel and all, but he had a girlfriend. He was in a loving relationship. Then again she had left him for dinner. Maybe she had a chance.

Hazel came out of the shower. She was wiping out her hair, singing along. Piper started humming.

"Hey, you wanna hurry up and change? Nico said him and Jason we're gonna grab us a spot in the cafeteria. He says we should go now before everyone else shows up. The early bird gets the worm right?" Hazel said.

Piper nodded along and hopped in the shower. The water was almost blistering. If felt like heaven. She had never felt more at ease than while taking a shower. She started singing with Sinatra. She finished and dried herself off. The school still provided the old hotel towels. It was pretty cool. She walked to her drawers. She noticed Hazel standing with her eyes wide.

"What is it?" Piper asked, "Did I forget to wash something?"

"You can sing?" Hazel asked.

Piper blushed, "Yeah, my grandfather used to teach me songs all the time. I guess it just sort of came with practice."

"That's so cool," Hazel said.

"Whatever, we have to change. Let's focus Hazel," Piper slipped on a pair of jeans. She threw on a white t-shirt and grabbed a cardigan. Hazel followed her. Piper hefted her bag on her shoulder. She started walking towards the elevator when Hazel grabbed her.

"I was told that we should use the stairway," Hazel said.

"Alright then. You better not just be making me walk," Piper followed Hazel to the staircase. They had to use their cards to get in.

"I didn't know we needed the cards for everywhere," Piper said.

"Nico said it's to stop people from going to floors they're not supposed to. He also said that there were ways around it. Apparently a couple of guys made their own fakes. They can go onto any floor they want," Hazel said making her way down the stairs. It went around and around in circles. Along the way a frizzy red head popped in. She smiled when she saw Hazel.

"Hey there! I see you're following my advice," Rachel said. She waited for Hazel and Piper to get to her.

"Yeah, thanks again for that," Hazel turned to Piper, "This is Rachel. She showed me around a bit yesterday. She also gave me a bunch of pro tips. She's pretty nice."

Piper smiled, "It's a pleasure," she offered her hand.

Rachel took it in an easy shake, "You girls heading to breakfast?"

"Yeah. Early bird gets the worm and all that," Hazel said.

"Well then, enough talking. Let's go," Rachel led the way downstairs. Eventually they reached the cafeteria floor. It was converted from another business room. The food was nothing special. The school looked nice, but in the end it was just like everywhere else. They were able to get a tray of food. Thankfully, they had bagels and yogurt. Piper grabbed some fruit and found Nico and Jason at their table. Hazel sat next to her. Rachel was about to sit to, but she noticed Nico.

Nico went very still. He looked up slowly. Rachel gripped her tray tightly. Her knuckles were starting to go white. Her eyes were closed. She didn't say anything for a long time.

Nico coughed, "Rachel, we made a…"

"Mistake? No shit Sherlock! You…you…all of you…" Rachel was trembling. She turned to Hazel and Piper, "I'll catch up with you guys later, ok? I won't hold what they did against you, but I can't sit with you if they're here," Rachel stormed off.

"Nico, what happened with Rachel? Yesterday she wouldn't even look at Percy. What do you mean you made a mistake?" Hazel asked.

Nico was shaking his head, "Look Hazel, sometimes in life…" he stopped to think. He looked at Hazel in the eye, "You have to make decisions. Sometimes those decisions won't be easy. Sometimes you're just picking an option that's less bad than the others. Just remember, sometimes there's nothing you can do, someone will get hurt."

With that Nico turned back to his food. He didn't say anything else. Hazel tried to ask another question, but Jason stopped her. He shook his head ever so slightly. Eventually Annabeth and Thalia joined them.

"Da-fuq is wrong with the voodoo boy?" Thalia asked.

Jason met his sister's eyes, "Rachel came over. Things were said. Nico hasn't said anything since."

Annabeth became as white as paper. She sat down and started to eat. The movements were mechanical. Thalia was much more emotional. She started to say some very…interesting words. Besides her muttering, nobody was saying anything else. Piper would try, but nobody would respond. Hazel was looking at Nico with concern. Nico was busy looking at his plate. Jason just didn't respond. Eventually Percy showed up. He was rubbing his eyes. There were thick bags underneath. He kissed Annabeth's forehead before he sat down. The color came back to her.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain," she said.

"Good morning Wise Girl. Grace's, newbies…Nico," Percy nodded to everyone. Thalia kept swearing. Piper and Hazel smiled. Nico was busy eating. Jason gave Percy an appreciative smile.

"Hey Percy, how you doing?" Jason asked.

"Tired as all living hell. Grover left in the middle of the night. Woke me up with his crying. I wasn't able to go back to sleep," Percy leaned on Annabeth. She held him absentmindedly. People started chatting, but no one brought up Rachel. Jason almost did, but Annabeth gave him a look. He decided not to say anything.

"Alright little brother, what do you have today?" Thalia asked.

"English, Math, History, Science, French and Gym," he replied.

"Those are the most basic classes I have ever heard of," Piper said.

"Those are the kind of classes freshmen gotta do. Don't worry, as you go through the school, you'll get to specialize," Annabeth said, "For example, as a sophomore, I get to take Classical Studies, Government, Advanced Geometry, Advanced Math, Physics and English for today," she said.

"Jesus, someone likes their math," Jason said. He was looking Annabeth up and down. He didn't think anyone would enjoy that much math.

"It gets better, she's only doing Classical Studies and Government so she can look at impressive buildings; palaces, governmental buildings and monuments. It's all an excuse to look at more," Percy said. He had a large smile.

"This is what I have to do if I'm gonna become an architect alright? I have to take every chance that's available," Annabeth said.

"Still, don't you think that's a tad extreme?" Piper asked. She looked on in worry.

"I'll be fine. Sorry, I gotta go get ready for class. I'll catch up with you guys at lunch ok?" She gave Percy a quick kiss before she left. Her movements were jerky. Percy looked on after her. He almost got up, but Thalia held him.

"Don't worry about her. Her mom's just been a little tough on her. She'll be fine ok?" Thalia said. Percy relaxed. He let out a long breath and went back to eating. Thalia got up and walked off with her bags. She didn't say a word. Nico left a little while later. Finally Percy realised he forgot his bags. He sprinted out. It was quiet without the older students.

"So Jason, how is it rooming with Nico?" Hazel asked.

"It's alright. Man is he dark though. When I woke up, he was styling his hair and talking about the futility of religion. Said we should all revert to the pagan way or something."

"That sounds about right," Hazel said. She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you talk like you know him so well? You two only met yesterday didn't you?" Piper said.

"Oh…well…he just seems like a really dark kind of guy. Full of mystery and shadows and all that…I'm gonna leave now! See you guys in class!" Hazel gave a wave as she left. Jason and Piper finished off the rest of their breakfast. They sat there quietly.

"So how's your head?" Jason heard concern in her voice.

He gave a small chuckle, "Doing fine now, thanks for asking Beauty Queen."

Piper sighed, "Do you really have to call me that? I hate those types of names."

"What do you mean?" Jason's eyes sparkled with curiosity. They were electrically blue, just like his sister.

"Names like Beauty Queen, Cherokee Barbie, Brown Bitch," Piper said.

Jason sputtered, "Brown Bitch? That's not just some name, that's just fucking degrading. How could you stand that?"

"I didn't. The dude said it once. He tried again, but I shut his face before he could. I was picking teeth from my fist for a week," Piper felt her hand. Everyone was quick to say she had perfect skin, but they didn't see the little marks the teeth had left.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that it would offend you so much. Really, never again."

"It's ok, you didn't know," Piper let out a small smile, "Besides, I like Beauty Queen. It's kinda endearing. Oh, speaking of nicknames, what's with Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl?"

"It started before they were dating. Percy spends so much time diving; Annabeth thought he had grown seaweed between his ears. Percy said she spent so much time studying, but she never got any wiser. The names stuck, but only for them. Thalia called him that once. Annabeth stopped talking to her for a solid week," Jason forked in the last of his eggs.

"A week? For a nickname? That's ridiculous! It's just a stupid name. I wouldn't get offended if someone besides you started calling me Beauty Queen," Piper saw hurt in Jason's eyes, or was she imagining it? No time to think. Reyna had finally showed up.

"Is it ok if I sit here?"

Piper grumbled, "Yeah sure, why not?"

Jason smiled brightly. Whatever Piper thought had been there had disappeared. He talked to his girlfriend nonstop. Piper had ceased to exist. She started to stand.

"Why you leaving? Were we ignoring you?" Jason asked. There was such innocence in his eyes. He didn't even notice he made her a third wheel.

"Oh no no no. I just want to get to class as soon as possible. Try and talk to the teacher a bit maybe. I'll catch up with you guys later," Piper hurried out of the cafeteria.

She had to stop to breath. Her heart was racing, she felt a pain she hadn't really felt before. She heard Reyna laughing, and wanted to squeeze the laughter out as quickly possible. She wanted to head back into the cafeteria, grab Jason by his white button down shirt….

 _Calm down McLean! It's just the hormones! This is just the body warning for later._ Piper breathed. _Yeah, it was just that time._ Piper walked off to the bathroom.

Hazel sat quietly at the back. She was enjoying her first history class. The teacher droned on at the front about battle lines in WW2. Hazel was fascinated. She found nothing more interesting in history than war. It was strange, most girls liked talking about anything else, but Hazel found it incredible. She wanted to know the why. She wanted to understand why hundreds of thousands of people would march off to war. She wanted to know what made people commit the horrible atrocities that they did. She found the why of history more important than anything else. She took down a lot of notes. She even did brief battlefield sketches. She was writing down the lines of D-Day when the door slammed open.

Two teenage boys walked in. One was a burly Chinese dude. He had the body of a linebacker, and the face of a pug. His hair was a black buzz cut. The other was small with a face like an imp. He was scrawny, and obviously of Hispanic origin. Together, they looked like a troll with his goblin master. The teacher put his chalk down.

"Where exactly, have you two been?" he asked.

"We're so sorry sir!" The Chinese started.

"I'm not," the scrawny one quipped,

"My alarm clock didn't go, and then we couldn't find anything, and then…" he trailed off.

"Names?" the teacher asked. He looked down from his glasses. Well, he was actually looking up. The big one stood a half head taller than him.

"I'm Frank Zhang."

"Leo Valdez!"

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you Mr. Valdez," the teacher turned to Piper. She sat at the very front, "Miss McLean, would you mind heading to the back to open up a desk for Mr. Valdez? I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep a very hard eye on him."

Piper picked up her bags and sat down next to Hazel. She gave her a small smile. She was obviously happy to have moved all the way to the back.

"Mr. Zhang, I believe if you follow Miss McLean, there's a seat next to Miss Levesque," the teacher gestured to the back.

"Thank you Mr…." Frank trailed.

"Mr. Morpheus, now please take your seat," Mr. Morpheus turned back to the board. Frank stumbled to the back. He was too wide to fit through the desks. Everyone had a laugh as he fit through.

"He's like a bull!" one kid said.

"No he's a big old panda bear!" another called.

"He's definitely the biggest elephant I've ever seen!"

Mr. Morpheus wasn't paying attention. He was busy lecturing Leo. He was making the rules very clear.

Frank finally reached his seat at the back next to Hazel. His eyes were downcast. He rummaged through his bag for a pen and paper. He brought out a notebook, but just couldn't find his pen. He turned to Hazel.

"Sorry to ask, but could I borrow a pen?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Here, keep it. I've got a ton back in my room," Hazel gave over her pencil. She pulled out a black pen. Mr. Morpheus had started up again. She tried to catch up on what she missed. Every once in a while Mr. Morpheus would have to stop. Leo would get him with a spit-ball, or mutter something obscene. He wanted to see how far he could stretch Mr. Morpheus's patience. Frank was shaking his head. He was speaking in mandarin.

"Is he your roommate?" Hazel asked. Dumb question, but she was bored. Mr. Morpheus had given up writing on the board.

"Yeah, he's a nice dude I swear. He just has a problem with authority, like a huge problem. I'll talk to him later if you want," Frank said it offhandedly. He probably didn't even notice he did. Hazel was a little taken back. It was such a strange offer for someone he just met.

"Uhh, thanks. I just want to get through this. I find World War Two fascinating," Piper made a choking noise next to her.

"No problem. I do to," Frank replied.

Hazel didn't hear the bell ring. She was too busy studying Frank. Pugs could be endearing couldn't they?

 **Thanks for coming people! All of our major players are here! (except for some special people waiting in the back) so let the games begin! Let the odds be ever in your favor! Drop a rev! Tell me that I'm a horrible person! Please...I'm lonely**


	6. Just Enough Human Interaction

**We will be having one more chapter after this ladies and gentlemen. From then on I'm working at a Summer Camp in the middle of the woods. The story will return after the Summer, and maybe I'll be able to do some editing. I will find something to give you guys, even if its just a little fluff to fill with.**

Chapter 6: Just Enough Human Interaction

Finally, it was Friday. The week went by slowly. Everyone settled back into their usual routines. Every once in a while, Annabeth would see Rachel. Annabeth would take a couple steps forward, and then Rachel would take a couple back. Annabeth tried to sit next to her in class, then Rachel would move to the back. Rachel was making it so hard. Couldn't she let Annabeth try and fix their problems? All Annabeth needed was a plan. Percy was trying to say something to her. She wasn't paying attention. They had just met up for a quick cup of coffee to decide what to do with their weekend. It didn't matter to her. The gears started to turn.

"Oh no! The school's on fire!" Percy shouted.

"What? Quickly everyone get out!" Annabeth was on her feet. She was looking for the emergency exits. Then she noticed there wasn't any fire. They weren't even in the school anymore. Some men in suits were looking at her. The Starbucks Barista looked like he wanted to call the mental institution. Annabeth sat down.

"Wow, you actually thought we were in…" Percy didn't even get to finish. There was a nice new imprint on his face.

"What the fuck was that about?" Annabeth despised being embarrassed. She was fuming. Her face was as red as Percy's cheek.

"I've been trying to ask you a question for the last two minutes. I didn't think you'd actually think there was a fire, or that we were in the school…" Percy trailed off. He couldn't meet Annabeth's eyes. He started drinking his coffee.

"You have my attention, what's the question?" Annabeth started to calm down.

"Do you wanna go to Silena's party? She rented a studio in Soho; we were invited. I know you'd rather study, but human interaction is just as important as books," Percy was very careful how he spoke. Annabeth could have quite a temper, especially when people pointed out that she was antisocial. Denial was a powerful thing.

Annabeth curled her fingers. She would've slapped her boyfriend again, if not for the people. She wasn't antisocial, she got just the right amount of human interaction. She even read in a book that too much human interaction could be bad for you. Besides, what would her mother think if she went out all night?

"We don't have to. We could chill in the lobby for the night, or something like that. I do have a fair amount of Bio homework for the weekend. It would be a good start," Percy put on a brave face, but Annabeth knew it was half-hearted.

She groaned, "No, we might as well. Everyone's gonna be talking about it anyway. It'd be a shame if we missed out."

"Really?" Percy smiled. He took her hand in his, "You're the best Wise Girl," he gave her hand a quick peck, "I'll pick you up at eight ok?"

"Wait…what about curfew?" Annabeth could not risk getting in trouble.

"Just get your dad to send an email to the school. We'll be back by tomorrow morning. I'm sure he could agree to that right?"

"On such short notice, the school wouldn't allow it," Annabeth started to find faults. Now she could find an excuse.

"Sure they would, they've already let everyone else."

"That's totally irresponsible!" Annabeth was dismayed. She didn't know the school was going to be so nonchalant about this. They should know what teenagers would do.

"It's fine. It's not like we're leaving the city. We're just going to Soho for the night," Percy's eyes grew wide. Annabeth practically fell into the green seawater. It was so cute when he did that. His chin started quivering. She laughed a little bit.

"Alright Seaweed Brain, see you at eight," Annabeth started to finish her tea.

"I love you Annabeth! See you then!" With a quick kiss on the cheek, he was gone. It took Annabeth a minute to register what Percy had said. Three little words, but was she ready for them? She closed her eyes. So many things to fix, so many plans to make. Annabeth looked at her watch. The time read four fifteen; plenty of time to figure something out.

Piper examined her hair in a mirror. She never knew what to do with it. She cut it herself a lot of the time. It was great as a statement, all rebellious and everything. The only problem was, it meant that she could never make her hair look all that great. It was too choppy, or never quite long enough. What would Jason think?

 _Stop it, relationship remember?_ Piper hated how she cared about what Jason thought. Yeah he was nice, yeah they were starting to get close, but still…

"Piper, what should I wear?" Hazel stood off to the side.

"Nothing fancy, it's just a little party. Try like a blouse and jeans!" Piper decided to just let her hair hang down naturally.

"Thanks," Hazel started to change in the bathroom, "Did you hear back from Percy and Annabeth?" Hazel called.

"Yeah, Percy got her to go! Thalia and Jason got invited to!" Piper slipped into some dark jeans. Thalia had extended the invitation to the both of them. Silena was happy to have them along. The more the merrier she said.

Hazel reappeared from the bathroom. She had a devious smile, "So Jason's coming huh? Piper McLean, a celebrity player just like daddy!"

"Knock it off Hazel, Reyna's probably gonna be there!" Piper picked up a plain white t-shirt. Might as well go as bare bones as possible.

"That's not what Leo told me. Jason told him that she was busy being tutored by her sister."

Piper tried not to smile, "Oh, that's interesting," She switched topics, "What were you doing talking to Leo Valdez? What would Frank say?"

Hazel looked at the ground, "I don't know what you're talking about? Leo, Frank and I are all just friends."

"Do you think Rachel's gonna be there?" Piper asked. She pulled on her shoes.

Hazel shook her head, "Not if Annabeth and Percy are there. Have you heard anything about that?"

"No one wants to say a thing. If you go anywhere close, they all just walk away. I tried asking Jason. He said he doesn't know anything but…" The girls had come to the elevator. The Asian girl from Piper's first day stood next to it. Her name was Drew. She was your average high school bully. She sneered at Piper.

"Hey hon, hit your head recently?"

Piper didn't say anything. She just waited for the elevator. Hazel was leaning against a wall. She was humming to herself.

"You gonna start singing us your kinds music then?" Drew was looking at Hazel.

"What do you mean 'your kinds'?" Hazel had come off the wall.

"What, no Aretha Franklin show tunes?" Drew winked. Hazel looked like she was gonna punch something.

"Knock it off Drew. We don't want to talk to you," Piper gave her an innocent smile, "never been good at taking hints have you?" It was now common knowledge that Drew tried to hit on a dude named Will Solace. He was a good looking guy, great personality and easy to talk to. There was only one problem. One that every other girl but Drew saw. Will was gay.

Drew was looking angrier than Hazel did, "Listen here you Cherokee bitch!"

"Sorry, a little bit busy," Piper didn't even bother looking her in the face. Just when Drew was gonna slap Piper, the door opened. A boy and a girl were inside. They were either telling each other some deep secrets, ate some bad basalts, or were dating. Then Piper recognized the blonde hair.

"Hey Annabeth!" she said. Annabeth jumped into the air. The elevator shook when she landed. Percy was as red as a tomato.

"Didn't you use the trick?" he asked.

"I thought I did, but someone was in a hurry, and didn't let me finish!" Annabeth scowled at her boyfriend. Piper and Hazel shuffled in. Piper gave a mocking smile to Drew.

"You coming hon?"

Drew didn't walk in. The doors slid close, and this time Annabeth made sure the Fireman's trick worked. Piper stood there absentmindedly. She saw something on Percy.

"Hey Percy, you might wanna cover your hickie."

"Leo, you sure we can just crash this party?" Frank was nervous. He had never been to a party like this. Yeah he had hung out with his friends, but never a party at somebody's apartment with this many people. Leo shrugged, not really paying attention.

"I don't see any problem. Jason said the party wasn't totally exclusive or anything. Besides, I've timed it perfectly. When we get there, everyone will be drunk, so drunk they won't even care."

"You mean there's gonna be alcohol?" Frank's eyes went wide. He'd never drank before.

"Don't worry about it man. I got your back. If you get too drunk, I'll point you to the nearest toilet."

Frank opened his mouth to respond, but Leo was already knocking on the door. A girl's voice sounded from inside, "I'll get it!" There was some movement and the door opened. Hazel stood in the doorway. Frank's chest started pounding. Her white blouse highlighted her cocoa skin. Frank closed his mouth. He didn't want her thinking that she made him drool, even if she kinda did.

"Hey Hazel, how you doing?" Leo smiled easily.

"I'm good. The only person still sober I think…"

"But we'll change that soon enough!" Thalia came to the doorway. Her eyes were a little more electrified than usual. She had a little stumble, but nothing too bad. She wasn't totally gone. She gave them a manic grin.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you were invited?"

"Oh yeah, it was a little last minute, but Silena was really nice about it!" Leo took a step inside. Frank followed him slowly. Hazel shut the door. She looked between the two of them. She saw Frank sweating. If she thought anything, she didn't say it.

"Ok you guys, behave yourselves," Thalia walked away, a bottle in one hand and a lighter in another. She started walking towards some dudes in the corner.

"Don't mind her, she's just a little tipsy," Hazel said.

"A little huh? Ok Levesque, enough with the games. Where's the booze at?" Leo was drumming his fingers on his pants.

"Follow me," Hazel walked away. The boys followed her through the studio. It was large, but not overtly so. There were some dividers for the bed and bathroom, but only a small counter for the kitchen. There were too many different kinds of bottles to count. Leo started mixing some vodka with whatever he could find.

"So Hazel, what's this about you being sober?" Leo didn't look up from the bottles. He was pouring his liquid into three solo cups.

"I wasn't really feeling it," she stopped when Leo shoved a cup in her hands.

"You better start, this is my special concoction!" Leo handed another cup to Frank, "It's an old family recipe, so you better not say anything bad. On my count we drink!" Leo lifted his cup to the air, "Drink!" He threw his head back and chugged. Hazel and Frank followed along a bit more slowly.

It lit a fire in Frank's chest, but it didn't bother him. He kind of liked it. When he finished his first, he asked Leo for another. Leo was happy to oblige. It went down a little easier.

"Where's everyone else?" Frank asked between drinks.

"Piper and Jason are chilling with some other people by the stereo. Percy is with Annabeth in the bathroom," Hazel took a sip.

"They doing the hanky panky or what?" Leo asked.

"Not even. Someone made a joke about how a Chase could never come to party like this. She'd never be able to let herself relax. Annabeth took that as a challenge. She went a little too hard, a little too fast," Hazel finished off her drink. Leo was happy to give her another, "You saw Thalia. I swear, that girl is gonna leave with one of those boys."

"What about Nico?" Frank drank a bit more casually now. He didn't want to end up like Annabeth.

"He was here for a little while, but I don't know where he is now though…" Hazel scanned the room. She looked worried. Frank felt a twinge of jealousy. He didn't think she'd ever look worried for him.

Leo put his arm around Hazel's shoulders, "Hazel don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Let's go see what everyone else is up to. Come on Frank!"

Frank trudged along behind them. He felt the twinge starting to get a lot bigger. They walked up to Piper and Jason. The two of them had turned their backs to each other. They were busy talking to other people. Jason smiled widely when he saw Leo.

"Valdez, mi amigo! When did you get here?" He pulled Leo away from Hazel. Frank was about to step in when Piper turned to her roommate.

"Hazel, come here! You have to talk to Silena, she's got the best stories!" Frank stood there sadly. No one ever wanted to pull him away. He shuffled over to Hazel and Piper. He might as well listen to story time.

Silena stood there and radiated beauty. She was waving her hands talking about how she got revenge on the Stoll brothers.

"Then, the next day I told them to come to my room. I said I had a very special surprise," Frank blushed, "When they got there, I made them both strip down and I handcuffed them to my bed. I asked them if they had ever been dominated. They practically came right then and there. I gave them this look," Silena turned to Frank, her eyes half lidded, "I started asking them if they wanted their mama," her voice was dripping with lust. Frank started fidgeting, "then when I decided the both of them had had enough, I…" just as she was about to finish, a large dude walked up to her. He grabbed her from behind.

"Leave the poor boy Silena. Come on, I told Percy we'd help him clean up the bathroom," the large dude carried her away over his back.

"Charlie, put me down!" Silena was giggling now.

Frank let out a long breath. He looked at Hazel and Piper, who were trying not to laugh, "What's so funny?" he asked them.

"Your face when Silena turned to you. You looked like you were gonna pass out!" Hazel chuckled into her hand. Frank looked at the floor.

"It's ok Frank, we were just teasing. Take it easy ok?" Hazel tapped him on the shoulder. He looked to her eyes. Her smile was calm and reassuring. Frank nodded slowly. He felt a little bit of warmth rise to his chest.

"Hey, there's Annabeth!" Piper pointed in their general direction. Annabeth looked a little pale, but was no worse for wear. She was leaning on Percy a little bit.

"Come on Percy, just one more!"

"No way Annabeth, I am not letting you drink anything," Percy shook his head at his girlfriend.

"Not even if I give you a kiss?" Annabeth leaned her head in. Percy pushed it away slowly.

"Not with what you were just doing," Percy turned towards the others. He grabbed a cup from the windowsill. "So, how are the rest of you doing?" He took a drink.

"We're doing ok, Leo and Frank showed up," Piper pointed at Frank. Percy gave Frank a nod.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Frank."

"Likewise," Frank returned the nod. They started small talk then. Annabeth started to nod off. She was leaning into Percy. Percy made an excuse and started leading Annabeth towards the door.

"I'm not tired…" she mumbled.

"I know you're not Wise Girl, I am. You feel like helping me home?"

"Ok Seaweed Brain, but only because you asked nicely…" Annabeth whispered. Percy closed the door behind them slowly.

"Where are you guys staying tonight?" Piper asked Leo and Frank.

Leo beamed, "Wherever you are Beauty Queen!" Piper rolled her eyes and looked at Frank.

"Leo's got family nearby apparently. What about you guys?"

"My dad has an apartment. We were just thinking of leaving. You guys want to come?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

Frank shrugged, "Sure why not. Crowds make me nervous-"

"And gassy!" Leo interrupted. Frank turned the color of a beetroot. Hazel chuckled; Piper just rolled her eyes again.

"You feel like coming along Sparky?" Piper tapped Jason on the shoulder. He turned to face them.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to look confused.

"Don't even try lying, I saw you looking over," Piper poked him in the chest, "You coming or not?"

"Why not, I've never seen a movie star's apartment before." They said their goodbyes and made their way to Piper's.


	7. Just some fluff for now

**Since I'll be working most of the summer and all I have to write with is an iPad mini, all I can right are these comedic little shorts which will not have much plot. I will get back to this and this is my version of a peace offering. It'll be little bits of the characters daily lives. Enjoy. Please REVIW REVIW REVIEW**

 **REVIEW REVIEW**

The boys were helping Percy. They had just thrown the wickedest party at his place. Now, the apartment was trashed. There were socks on the floor, pizza boxes on top of the TV cupboard. There were broken dishes, and red solo cups all over the place. One hell of a party though. Jason, Nico, Frank and Leo were there to help their **buddy** though.

"Yo, Percy where do we put these plates and empty bottles?" Jason shouted from the living room.

"Just put them in a plastic bag! I'll get them later!" Percy said from the kitchen.

"You guys! We need some music! Whose phone still has power?" Leo asked.

"I got nothing. I was texting a lot of different people that night," Nico said.

"Mine's dead too. I had to phone Reyna this morning to make sure she was ok," Jason threw out a mountain of cups.

"Man, you guys were going at it on my couch hard core," Percy nodded approvingly at Jason.

"Not like you and Annabeth were much better. If I remember correctly, didn't Beckendorf walk in on you two in your mother's room," Jason retorted. Percy turned a dark red.

"We didn't go that far," Percy muttered.

Leo put a hand on his shoulder and sighed, "Struck out at third I'm guessing?"

Before Percy could kill Leo, Nico spoke up, "Returning to the real problem. Does anyone have any power left for music on their phone?"

"I do," Frank said walking in.

"Can you please plug it in then," Leo asked. He moved to the other side of the room, "something soothing so Percy doesn't kill me please."

Frank smiled, "I think I have just the thing."

Frank walked over to the stereo system to plug his phone in. He hit the play button and away the music went.

"You're joking right?" Nico asked. Jason shrugged and started picking up cups again. Percy smiled before joining Jason. Leo was tapping along to the beat. They went on in silence for a couple seconds before Frank started singing.

"A weamba way, a weamba way, a weamba way, a weamba way," Then Jason started to join in as well. The two boys smiled at each other.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight," Percy started singing the verse. Frank and Jason kept on weamba waying. Then Leo joined in.

"AYEEEEEEEEHHHEHEHEHEWEADWOMBAWAY!"

Then everyone except Nico was dancing and weamba waying. The boys put the song on repeat as they cleaned. They were all bobbing their head from side to side. Even Nico joined in. For the next couple of hours all the boys did was sing about lions in the jungle. Percy's mom walked in on them at one point, but she decided it would be best not to disturb. They were having such a great time.

I'll try and make more later, please review!


	8. Keeping Warm on a Cold Night

**So as you can tell, I'm back. Sorry to keep you waiting everybody. I was working at Summer Camp, and then I was settling in at uni. This one is finally done so enjoy...**

Chapter 7: Keeping Warm on a Cold Night

The group made their way through Soho. Piper was at the front chatting with Hazel, Jason and Frank were talking about their homework in the middle, and Leo was hanging at the back. His eyes were taking in the landscape. People were walking around, and dead leaves crunched under foot. Leo thought he saw someone he recognized, some guys that were milling around on the street curb.

"Come on you guys we can cut through Central Park!" Leo lost track of the men he saw. Piper ran across the crosswalk. Hazel sprinted after her. The guys weren't paying attention. The light turned green, and cars started going up and down the street. Piper and Hazel stood at the other side.

"So have you guys found the answer to your problem?" Jason gave Frank and Leo a look.

"What problem?" Frank asked. Leo wasn't paying attention. He was admiring a Porsche down the street.

"Well you both like Hazel, so which one? Or are you guys going to do a competition or something?"

"What do you mean we both like Hazel?" Frank looked at Leo, "Do you like Hazel?"

Leo shrugged, his eyes still on the Porsche. It was a beautiful car, "I guess. I wouldn't say no or anything, you know what I mean?"

"Oh, right…well I guess we might have a problem then…" Frank went quiet. Jason stood there awkwardly.

"Sorry I brought it up then," Jason had his hands in his pockets. They stood there each deep in their own thoughts.

 _Does Leo really like Hazel? What can I do then? What am I worth?_

 _Man, that Porsche has one sick paint job!_

 _My god, Piper looks beautiful tonight!_

Jason's eyes widened. _Nope, nope, nope, I am not thinking about that one. Think about Reyna._ Jason remembered her full lips and her black eyes. _There we go, that's my girl._

 _The girl that abandoned you…_ came a little voice from the back of his head.

 _She's busy! She's prepping to run a company!_

 _Too busy to spend time with you then?_ Jason didn't have time to answer. The light turned green. The boys hurried over. Piper and Hazel were waiting.

"What's going on with you boys?" Piper's eyes were changing colors again.

"Oh nothing, just talking about guy stuff," Leo gave them a mischievous smile. Frank gave Hazel a quick embarrassed look. Jason was doing the same to Piper.

"Whatever, just be guys then. Come on we're almost at my dad's," Piper led them through Central Park. The trees had turned all the pretty autumn colours. It was hard to make them out though; it was too dark to see. The wind moved through the park. It sent shivers up and down the girls' backs. Jason gave Piper his coat. She put it on and mumbled some thanks. She was blushing at the ground. Jason didn't notice though; he was busy admiring the moon. He was thinking about when he and Reyna first came to Central Park. It was a beautiful night just like this one.

Frank was going to give his jacket to Hazel, but Leo beat him to it. Hazel slipped it on without thinking. She nodded gratefully at Leo, who shrugged and started a conversation with her. Frank fell behind thinking to himself. He was a fifth wheel, no doubt about it. He tried to admire the pretty golden colors in the trees, but the only gold he wanted to see was in Hazel's eyes. He tried to admire the silhouettes of the buildings, but they got boring after a while. He sighed, it was going to be a long, boring walk.

"Where are we going Percy?"

"To my mom's apartment, remember Annabeth? We made plans to stay here for the night," Percy held Annabeth's hand. The taxi inched its way through New York traffic.

"Why would you go to boarding school and not live with your mom? I'm confused Percy! You know I don't like being confused!" Annabeth pouted. She was still very much drunk out of her little blond mind.

"Because my dad wanted me going to the Hilton, and the Hilton is a boarder's only school. Besides, Paul got a job as an English teacher remember?"

"Who's Paul again?"

"My stepdad. He just married my mom remember? I took you to the wedding?" Percy looked away from Annabeth. She didn't respond, she had already fallen asleep. Percy sighed. He loved her, but she couldn't drink worth a damn.

Finally, the taxi stopped at their apartment building. Percy carried Annabeth upstairs like a bride. She talked in her sleep; something about buildings and monument making. Percy couldn't take his keys out, so he kicked the door with his foot. He heard stumbling. His mom opened the door. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we have no interest in your religion," she took her hand away and saw Percy in the doorway. Percy offered a soft smile.

"Percy did you forget your keys?" his mom, Sally Jackson, looked at Annabeth asleep in his arms, "oh, I get it. Why don't you put her on the couch? I'll see you in the morning ok?" Sally walked back to her room. She closed the door and Percy was alone with Annabeth. He put her down on the couch and grabbed her a pillow and a blanket. She was starting to move again. She looked at Percy.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, where are we?" Annabeth looked around. She yawned.

"My mom's apartment Wise Girl. Get some sleep ok?" Percy kissed her forehead.

Annabeth grabbed his arm as he turned to leave, "Percy, you said it to me at the cafe, and I almost forgot to say it back. I love you," she rolled over and passed out on the couch. Percy felt warmth in his chest. He went to bed, and dreamed happy dreams.

"You're fucking joking right?"

"There's no way that this is where your dad keeps his New York apartment…"

"This is the funniest thing I have ever seen!"

"It isn't that bad you guys," Piper walked towards the door. She rummaged through her purse for her keys.

"Your dad has an apartment in Trump Tower. That ain't a good thing Piper," Hazel said.

"As a Latino, can I say that I'm a little bit uncomfortable with is…" Leo followed everyone inside, but was a little bit more hesitant than the rest.

"It's either here, or you can all go stay in Leo's place," Piper nodded to the reception and hopped in the elevator. Everyone grumbled a bit as they stepped inside.

"What's wrong with my place?" Leo asked indignantly.

"No offense Leo, but my dad's place might be a little more spacious than your mom's garage," Piper hit the thirty-eight button. The elevator started cruising on up.

"Why does your father even have an apartment in New York? Don't you guys live in Los Angeles?" Jason asked. He leaned against the wall.

"He was out here filming a movie for a couple of years, and he needed a place to stay. He rented it for a while, but fell in love with the place. Good enough for you?"

"No need to get snippy Beauty Queen, I was just asking a question," Jason looked offended.

"Well now you have an answer," Piper knew she was being mean, she just hated all the questions. She didn't even want to come, but the hotel wouldn't let them come back at one in the morning. They needed a place to crash. It wasn't so bad when it was just Hazel.

"Piper, you gonna be ok?" Hazel's voice was nervous.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine, I just don't like leaning on my dad," Piper just wanted to get this night over with.

"That's when they get leverage on you isn't it? Then you're stuck, listening to their demands," Jason wasn't even thinking while talking.

"Then they guilt trip you into doing whatever they want," Piper finished the sentence.

"Dad's," they both said. They looked at each, and shared a laugh. They loved their fathers, but sometimes they made it difficult.

The door opened and the freshmen walked down the lavish hallway. They reached a big ornate door. Piper put in her key, and it gave a solid click. The boys leaned forward, ready to see their first movie star apartment. Hazel stood to the side, her eyes as bright as the gilding on the wall. Piper's hand came to the doorknob. She twisted it ever so slowly. She gave a large teasing smile to her friends.

"Welcome, to Casa McLean!" Piper pushed on the door, but it wouldn't open. She fiddled with the knob, "God fucking dammit! Way to ruin a moment door. For Christ's sake, you try and do something cool, but the universe just doesn't ever agree," Piper turned to Jason, "You feel like using that muscle you're always so eager to show off?"

Everyone else was trying not to laugh. Except Leo, he chuckled openly for everyone to see. Jason was smiling as he came to the door. He took a second to position his shoulder, then slammed against it. The door flew open and Jason stumbled inside. He took a good look around.

"My god Piper this place is amazing…"

Nico was taking a stroll down the streets of New York, Will Solace walked beside him. The two of them talked about the little things on their mind. Will talked about his love of biology, and his dreams of becoming a doctor. Nico talked about his dad, and his dead sister. So much talking that Nico found it hard to keep track. It was so easy talking to Will, like slipping into an old sweater. It was comfortable. The two of them had left the party hours ago. It wasn't their thing. Nico never really enjoyed being surrounded by lots of people and Will was tired of the stares he got. Ever since he came out people always talked around him, everyone except Nico that is. Nico talked and treated him normally. Nico never gave him those looks.

They were sitting in Times Square. The breeze had picked up, so they got some coffee from a stand. The Coca-Cola sign was at their backs. They sipped on their drinks as they talked. People were still around, talking and taking all the usual pictures. They stood around with friends and families taking group shots.

"Where are you staying tonight?"

Nico was pulled away from from thoughts of his family. How nice it would've been to take pictures here with Bianca. He blinked away the memories focusing on the guy in front of him.

"Sorry, come again?"

Will chuckled. It was light and warm. He pushed the hair from his face.

"I'm gonna guess that you're not going back to school, a little too late for that."

"Oh, that…well I was supposed to go back to Percy's place and stay with him," Nico took a deep drink of coffee. It was warm, but not like Will's laugh.

"What do you mean you were supposed to? Did something happen to that plan?" Will took a second to look over all the flashing lights. So much was going on but with so little substance behind it, the boy next to him on the other hand…

"Well, Percy and Annabeth already left together, and as much as Percy's a great cousin I just don't know if I wanna intrude on whatever he's gonna have going on. That would be some major foul play on my part. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I guess so," Will was closer now. Nico began to feel something rising up in his chest. He had no idea what was going on. He wasn't, at least he didn't think so…but if he was…did that mean that Will…

Time to cut and run.

"I'm really sorry man, I just remembered that I have somewhere I have to be. I think I'm just gonna take a shot at Percy's. I'll talk to you later ok?"

Will looked disappointed for a second, but it was gone a second later. He shrugged, shook Nico's hand and bid him well. Nico set off into the night. He didn't want to look back…

"Guys, I found the blankets!" Hazel pulled as many as she could from the linen closet. The boys were in the other room bickering about who would sleep on the floor. Hazel would share Piper's bed, and the only other bedroom was Mr. Mclean's. Piper wasn't gonna let anyone into her dad's bedroom. She dropped them off as the boys bickered.

"Look I saw the couch first! I have dibs!" Leo was waving his hands at the two-person couch. Jason had already camped out on the three person. He wasn't moving for anyone.

"We came in here at the same time Leo! There's no such thing as dibs! Let's just flip a coin!" Frank was holding a Canadian looney in one hand.

"Frank you're Canadian?" Piper came walking out from her bedroom. She had her pyjamas on already.

Frank looked over his shoulder, "My mom's from Vancouver," Frank turned back to Leo, "and this coin is what we're gonna use to decide who gets the couch!" Both boys were pretty red now. They had been bickering for the past hour. It wasn't bad enough for Piper and Jason to step in. Not yet anyway. Hazel had left 15 minutes ago to find blankets. Hazel had never seen Frank get upset. It was almost kind of stupid. It was just a couch.

"You wouldn't even fit on the couch you fucking panda!" Frank didn't respond. He closed his eyes and put the looney back into his pocket. The movement was slow and deliberate. His whole body shook. Slowly his lids pried open. He turned away from Leo.

"Piper, is it ok if I go onto the balcony? I really need some air right now," Piper nodded slowly. Frank lumbered through the million-dollar apartment. He walked outside and leaned over to look at the New York City Skyline. After he shut the door behind him Piper ran over and slapped Leo over the head.

"The fuck was that for?" Leo rubbed the back of his head.

"You called him a fucking panda!" Piper wasn't shouting right now. Her voice was low, but it spat venom.

"In case you didn't notice, everyone calls him panda!" Leo was still red in the face.

"Behind his back! Aren't you supposed to be his friend? Aren't you supposed to be his fucking roommate? You don't see me making racist comments about Hazel! It's just a couch Leo!"

"I didn't start this! He did! I said dibs as a joke! He's the one that got all defensive about it!"

"You didn't need to make fun of him like that! You hear how people talk about him!" Piper pointed in Frank's direction, "How would you feel if we started calling you the little Mexican elf like everyone else does!"

Leo looked down. Almost mumbling he said, "I get it ok? I'll apologize tomorrow morning, I swear," Leo grabbed a blanket to lie down, "I'm going to bed now you guys. Goodnight." He turned over on the couch and fell asleep

Jason nodded, yawned, grabbed a blanket and rolled over for bed. Piper looked like she was gonna say more. All she did was start rubbing her forehead as she left. Hazel heard her say something about testosterone fuelled nightmares as she left.

Hazel couldn't quite go to sleep yet. She went out onto the balcony and leaned next to Frank on the rail. Frank had his eyes closed, like he was in a trance or something.

"So, Canada eh?"

Frank opened his eyes breathing slowly, "Yeah, I grew up in the woods near Vancouver. Big family estate, beautiful view of the mountains."

"So how about it then? City skyline or Country backdrop?"

"Country without a doubt. No offense to you city folk, but Hazel you have to see it. Rolling hills that turn into white capped mountains, rivers that snake their way through the countryside, splitting off into streams, and the sounds Hazel! Here you get screeching tires, screaming street vendors, and digging jackhammers. Home though, there's nothing," Frank's eyes close. For a moment Hazel sees him at peace. Without all the worry lines, or the hunched shoulders, Frank looks nice. The way he holds himself now. Not confidently, but at peace. She sees the real Frank. Suddenly there's a whirring overhead as a helicopter goes by. Frank opens his eyes and his moment is over.

"I wonder sometimes, why I left it? Was it really worth it?" Frank's hands tighten on the rail.

"Frank there's no use worrying on the past. Trust me, I think about New Orleans everyday, but this school is your second chance. You shouldn't worry about home; you should be happy here. Besides I'd…I mean we'd miss you…"

Frank look startled. His eyes almost popped, "You would?"

Hazel gave him a soft smile, "We would. I'm going to bed Frank; I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" Frank nodded and Hazel went back inside.

 **If you have any questions or comments feel free to private message me or leave a review if you're so inclined. I love the feedback**


	9. How Would You Start Your Day?

Chapter 8: How Would You Start Your Day?

To Annabeth the world started spinning as soon as she opened her eyes. It was like being on the second's hand of a grandfather clock. She felt like she was moving around and around and around. When she closed her eyes to try and concentrate, everything just got worse. It was like one of those Viking ship rides from a fair. She felt herself going up…and down. When she tried to move into a more comfortable position, she just fell off the couch. She lay in a daze on the floor for a while.

 _Focus, think and play it all backwards._ The kind voice of her father rang through her head. She remembered arriving at the party. She went backwards from there. There was the drive to the party, getting dressed for the party, and earlier that day when Percy asked her if she wanted to go, and he had said that he loved her. That's when the world started spinning again.

 _Focus, think and play it all back again!_ This time it was her mother. The voice sounded more aggressive, more forceful. Annabeth struggled to think about what happened right before she went to bed. She remembered cracking an eye open to see Percy put a blanket on her. She said something, but of course she couldn't remember. She kept going backwards. There was a blank period. That probably meant she was asleep. Before that she remembered bits and pieces of the party. She remembered being sick, and the smell of citronella candles in the bathroom. Before that she remembered someone saying she couldn't shotgun a beer. Before that she remembered accusing someone of cheating, which somehow led to her drinking from a shoe. Things started getting clearer from that point backwards.

Now that that was taken care of, she needed to figure out where she was. That only took a couple seconds. Annabeth has been on this couch before. Of course, usually Percy is lying on top of her with his hands…well yeah. From the other side of Percy's apartment Annabeth could hear a stove, some sizzling pops and a woman humming. She got to her feet, and stumbled over to the kitchen, still wearing her jeans and t-shirt from the night before. Mrs. Jackson was in her bathrobe, a frying pan over the stove. Something smelled good.

"Good morning Annabeth," Mrs. Jackson said. She gave Annabeth a quick smile along with a glass of water.

"Good morning Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth said weakly. She drank her water quickly before going to get more.

"I've told you before Annabeth, call me Sally," Mrs. Jackson went back to her pancakes.

Only after the awful taste of Smirnoff had left her mouth did Annabeth truly realise how badly she felt. She felt like someone had covered her in a thin layer of wax. Her hair itched like it was made of poison ivy. To top it all off, she really, really, really had to go to the bathroom.

"I grabbed one of your spare sets of clothes from Percy's room. Take a shower and then come back so we can all have a talk." Mrs. Jackson didn't sound angry, but then again, she was never angry at Annabeth. Well not directly anyway.

Annabeth nodded and left for the shower. Nothing had ever felt so good. The steaming hot water melted the wax off. The shampoo acted like a pair of shears, cutting away the itching ivy. To top it all off, she even got to use the toilet. All in all, she felt good again. Not great, but good.

After she changed into a blouse and some khapris, she came back to the kitchen to find her boyfriend sitting at the counter. He looked a little worse for wear, but still managed to eat all his pancakes. Annabeth kissed him on the cheek quickly before grabbing a plate for herself.

After she had finished, Mrs. Jackson walked to the counter. She reached over and swatted Percy over the head, "You are a horrible influence Perseus Jackson!"

Percy almost choked on his pancakes, "Hold on a second, you said I could go! I was upfront and honest and everything! You can't just turn around like that!"

Mrs. Jackson rolled her eyes, "Oh please, kill your brain cells all you want, but leave Annabeth out of this! Also, no need to worry about Nico. He texted me that he's fine. Found a motel thankfully."

Percy's head hit the table. He was a shitty cousin, there was no doubt about it.

"No, Mrs. Jack- "Annabeth caught herself, "I mean Sally, I agreed to go! Percy was the one looking after me."

"Oh, I know, who do you think had to answer the door when Percy forgot his keys!" Mrs. Jackson was waving her spatula like it was a sword, "I swear to god, Annabeth could've gotten hurt! What were you thinking!"

"No mom, no need to worry about me, I'm fine," Percy grumbled quietly.

Mrs. Jackson rolled her eyes, "I know you can handle yourself, I raised you tough, didn't I?" and just like that the anger was gone. Mrs. Jackson's frown was replaced with a mischievous smile. Percy sat there incredulous. He had just gotten punked, by his own mother. Mrs. Jackson winked at Annabeth before handing them both some Advil.

"Look, you guys are here for the whole weekend, so just rest, relax and recover alright? Paul's out for a staff meeting today Percy, but I want you cleaned up by the time he gets back, and text your cousin, I want to know what he's up to. Annabeth, do you need anything?"

Percy scowled while Annabeth struggled to supress her giggles, "No thank you Sally, I'm good for now."

Mrs. Jackson nodded before leaving to go back to the kitchen. Percy closed his mouth and sighed. Then he turned to Annabeth to try for a kiss. She put her hand on his face and pointed to the bathroom. Percy rolled his eyes and walked inside to brush his teeth.

Piper had made her recovery. After a long sleep, she woke with only a minor headache, and a dry throat. That was fixed with some Advil and a glass of water. She was sitting at the marble counter now, while Hazel made pancakes. Hazel insisted on providing breakfast, it was only fair she said. Piper didn't mind. The last time she tried to make something in the kitchen, she set off the fire alarm. Who knew you could set carrots aflame?

"What kind of pancakes are you making anyway?" She asked.

"They're my grandmother's recipe. They're her special Mardi Gras pancakes," Hazel said. She took the first finished pancake and put it on a separate plate. Then she started on the next one.

"When do you think, the guys are going to wake up?" Piper asked.

"I don't know about the other two, but I'm already awake and rearing to go," Jason said as he walked into the kitchen. His hair stuck up all over the place, and his eyes were starting to go baggy.

"Good morning sunshine, how are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Great, thanks for asking. I don't suppose you'd have anymore Advil, do you?"

"Medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Head down the hallway and take the first door on your right," Piper said.

Jason nodded his assent before he started limping to the bathroom.

"What do you think happened to his leg?" Hazel asked.

"Probably slept on it funny. Happens to me all the time. He'll be fine in a little bit."

Just as Piper finished speaking, they heard a retching sound from the bathroom. Piper started shaking her head and went after him. Told Hazel she'd hold the princess's hair for him.

In the living room, Frank and Leo started to stir. They were both on the floor. When Frank came back inside last night he saw Leo already on the floor making himself comfortable. Then Frank decided he'd join him. Nobody slept on the other couch.

They sat up and as soon as he did, Frank almost passed out again. He felt like someone had mistaken his head for the bells of Notre-Dame. Everything just kept shaking. He felt like he was going to pass out so much that he did. He fell back onto the carpet, and went to sleep.

Leo was up in no time. That party last night? Might as well of been tea time for Leo. The way he grew up, he was surprised he wasn't drinking tequila from his baby bottle. He did a quick stretch, and came to the kitchen. He waved to Hazel.

"Morning my dear, how are you doing this wonderful morning?" He asked.

Hazel rolled her eyes and went back to her pancakes, "Have you apologized yet?"

Leo slumped forward, "I'm going to, but…"

"No buts Leo! Just go apologize!" Hazel said. She added another pancake to the top of the pile, "Honestly, the things you said last night!"

"Were horrible, I know. Like I was going to say, I was going to apologize, but as soon as he woke up, Frank fell asleep again. I'm going to as soon as he's coherent, ok?" Leo asked.

Hazel nodded, still cooking pancakes, "Good. By the way, does your mom know you're here?"

Leo paled. His normal smiling face was gone, "Oh Dios mío. I'm going to call her now! Hopefully she hasn't woken up, and called the police yet!" Leo ran back to the living room to grab his phone.

Hazel was just about finish the last pancake when she heard shouting coming from the bathroom.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Shit me a brick!" Jason came running to the kitchen, scrambling to get his clothes together.

"Whoa there, calm yourself sparky, what's going on?" Piper came running in after him.

Jason tossed Piper his phone, and ran to the sink. He started to rinse his mouth out with water. Piper caught the phone and looked at something on the screen. Her eyes went wide.

"Man, you're so gone!" She exclaimed. She probably shouldn't have, but she started laughing anyway.

Jason just gave her the finger. He pulled his head out to breathe, "Alright, you had your laugh, now help!"

"Help with what?" Hazel asked.

"Our friend Jason has just been informed that he has a business lunch with his dad in thirty minutes. And I'm guessing he doesn't know about the party last night," Piper said.

"Well…sort of. He knows there was a party. He knew that Thalia went to the party. He then forbade me from going to the party," Jason explained.

"Then how did you get away with going? The school would've made sure you were in your room last night," Hazel said.

"Stoll brothers," Jason replied. Hazel just shook her head.

"Fine, what kind of help do you need?" Piper asked.

"I need a new set of clothes, and transportation," Jason said.

"Ok then, I'll call the uber on the elevator," Piper said.

"What about my clothes?"

"You're in Trump Tower. Home to some of the fanciest clothing stores in New York City. Now come on, we've got to get going now if you're going to make it on time," Piper said, pulling Jason by his collar. He barely had time to put his shoes on.

Leo came pacing into the kitchen speaking into his phone. He was speaking about a million words per minute. All of it Spanish. Hazel was at a total loss for words. It didn't even look like people were going to enjoy her pancakes now either, and she spent such a long time on them too…

Leo winced while he received a couple of choice words from the other end of the phone. After that he spoke some more, and then he winced some more, and then he put the phone away.

"Your mother must've been so angry Leo," Hazel said.

"Not my mother, my Aunt Rosa. My mom was just worried. She's fine now though. She knows where I am, and that's all that matters," Leo said.

Hazel was jealous of Leo's relationship with his mother. Her face must've shown it to, Leo looked like he was gonna say something, but then there was a knock at the door.

Hazel opened it to find her brother Nico standing there. He looked the same as he always did.

"Nico? What are you doing here? Weren't you staying at Percy's place for the weekend?" she asked.

Nico looked at the floor, "Didn't work out, I stayed at a motel instead. Texted Jason, and he got Piper to let me up. I don't want to talk about it ok?"

Hazel just nodded before letting him in. Leo smiled at Nico, and for once Nico smiled back. Leo made everyone smile. Frank walked in clutching his head.

"What's with all the yelling?" He asked.

"Frank check your pants," Leo said.

Frank's pants were on the floor. Hazel couldn't look him in the eye, or anywhere else. Nico seemed a bit too interested, and Leo just started laughing before he led Frank off. He said something about needing to talk to him.

Thalia woke up with a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand, and the roach end of a joint in the other. She picked herself off the floor of Silena's apartment, where she must've passed out, and stumbled outside. She tossed the roach into the trash, but kept the bottle. There was no better way to start your day.

Then she looked at her phone.

"Shit"


	10. L: The Way You Look at Me

Chapter 9: L, the way you look at me

Jason walked into the uptown restaurant well dressed, and wobbling ever so slightly. Piper had outfitted him in the latest fashion, gotten his hair cleaned, and had an uber ready in the space of fifteen minutes.

Jason was thoroughly impressed by her skills. As he half-stumbled his way over to his father's table, everything was going sideways in his head. Should Jason be impressed by Piper's skills? Should he find this brown-haired girl stunningly attractive? He could be in a relationship and still find other people hot, right? Yeah, but maybe not think that they had an amazing laugh, or wonder at their unbelievable dedication at whatever they did. That didn't sound like something a boyfriend should do. Jason reached the table to find everyone staring at him.

"Glad you finally decided to join us Jason," Jason's father joked. There was no warmth to his smile though. The crisp autumn air had nothing on the look that Jason's father gave him right now.

"I am terribly sorry father, the traffic was horrendous, and I only received your message some thirty minutes ago, a terrible excuse I know," Jason said as he sat into his seat.

"The short time of the message didn't seem to stop Reyna from appearing on time," Zeus said motioning has hand to Jason's right.

Jason turned to see his girlfriend sitting next to him, looking at her feet. She wore a pair of black business pants and a blouse. Only Reyna could look so stunning in something so formal. She didn't meet Jason's eyes, or his dad's. She didn't want to get caught in the middle.

Jason grabbed her hand under the table, and gave it a hard squeeze. A silent apology as it were. Reyna gave him a soft smile.

Jason turned back to his father and said something about it never happening again, and that was that. Jason couldn't help but notice his father's tone of voice though. It was like a grapefruit, a little tart.

Of the brunch, there is little that needs to be said. Some people talked about business strategies, others talked about political ones. Every couple of minutes someone would ask Jason and Reyna a question. Tested their knowledge. It was, as is every business brunch Jason's been to, quite boring. Him and Reyna could only have the smallest of conversations. Affection was not to be displayed in a meeting, no sir, his father would have him hanging by his thumbs. The only interesting thing to happen, Jason missed because he was in the bathroom. Apparently, Thalia stumbled her way into the restaurant, her hair a mess and was wearing the same clothes she had worn last night. Jason had just finished washing his hands when he saw Thalia standing by the table being grilled by their father. It was not a pleasant sight. The words disgrace, disown, disgust, and disappear came up a lot. Jason didn't know his father was so good at dissing.

After brunch when everyone else was starting to leave, their father made Thalia stay behind. Jason took Reyna by the hand, and led her out of the restaurant. They wandered into downtown after a while. They held hands, and took in the sights. They talked, teased and laughed in nice, equal measures. Eventually though, Reyna asked the question.

"So, why were you really late?"

Jason breathed, "I was at Silena's party."

"Oh, you mean the one your dad didn't want you going to?"

"Yeah, that one…" Jason said.

"That explains why you weren't in your room when I knocked," Reyna said.

Jason cursed under his breath, "I'm sorry Reyna, I should've told you."

"Telling me would've been nice, but you know what would've been even better? Inviting me. Bring your girlfriend along, isn't that what most guys do at parties?" Reyna asked. She looked him in the eye.

"Reyna, it really isn't like that. I swear, there are no other girls," Jason stopped and grabbed her shoulders.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you invite me?" Reyna pushed his arms off.

"Because I thought you would've been busy, or in a meeting or something…"

"What do you mean? Jason that's ridiculous…"

"Is it Reyna? We've barely been talking to each other lately. Every time I see you, you're in a meeting, or about to do a skype call. Don't get me wrong, that's one of the things I like the most about you, your drive to accomplish and succeed, but I've missed you. I've missed spending time with my kickass girlfriend.

Reyna softened her glare. She cupped Jason's face in one hand.

"Fair, I haven't been there recently, but Jase, you have to tell me about these things. I do care about you. Look, how about this, I'll spend the entire weekend with you right now. Doing whatever, hanging out with whomever, going wherever. Just promise me, you'll tell me if you go to a party. I don't want to be possessive, but if you sneak around, that worries me, fair?"

Jason nodded, then he grabbed her and kissed her. Reyna melted at that point. She felt her entire body shiver uncontrollably. Jason wasn't much better. Then he took her, and started leading her off to Central Park.

Percy was enjoying one of his favorite past-times right now, making out with Annabeth. After texting Nico to make sure he was ok, and showering the grime off his body, he remembered that he and his girlfriend had the apartment to themselves. It was a good time.

During a small break, Percy found himself running his hand through her hair. Her golden locks felt perfect in his palms.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your hair?" Percy ran his hand until it hit a knot.

Annabeth giggled a little bit, "You've mentioned it once or twice. Nice to know you still think so."

Annabeth leaned up and gave Percy a quick kiss before lying back in his lap. She felt almost perfectly content. There was something missing though. Something she was forgetting about…

"I love it almost as much as I love you," Percy said leaning down to give her a kiss.

Annabeth's eyebrows almost shot off her face. Right, there it was, Percy saying he loved her. Was she ready for that? She didn't know. She cared so much for Percy, but love? What would her mother say? Wait, when did she care about that? She started gesturing with her hands, like she was talking with her mom. It helped her to play out the scenario. She was so focused on her internal argument that she accidentally hit Percy in the face.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry Percy! I didn't mean to, I just got stuck in my head. Sorry!" Annabeth sat up and grabbed Percy's face looking over it.

"I'm fine Annabeth, don't worry about my face," Percy gave a light push to her hands, "What the hell happened though? One second you're giggling, next it looks you're rehearsing for a Shakespearean play."

"Percy, I feel awful saying this, but I have to be honest. I don't know if I'm ready to say the big L word yet," Annabeth grabbed his hands and took them in her lap. She opened her mouth to speak, but Percy cut her off.

"What do you mean not ready? You said it last night when we came home from the party," Percy replied.

Annabeth's eyes widened. Shit! That little blip in her memory from last night…it was her telling Percy she loved him.

"Annabeth…you're getting that glassy eyed look again. You feeling ok?"

Annabeth shook her head, "Yeah, no I'm fine…it's just…I was piss drunk last night Percy. Don't get me wrong, I really care about you, I really do…it's just…I don't know if I'm ready to say that word…"

"Is it because of your mom?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded. She started shaking. She felt like she was going to explode. All the little gears in her body were working over time. Here she was, with a boy who had risked everything for her last year, who had defended her and stuck by her. She couldn't even say she loved him. She felt oil leaking down from her eyes, or were they tears?

Percy looked at his girlfriend start to fall apart. He was so conflicted right now. Part of him said that he should be angry. He felt like a zoo, so many sounds, and urges clouding his mind. His angry lion was roaring. His impatient horse was pacing, and kneading the ground. His stubborn elephant wouldn't stop tooting it's horn in outrage, asking for an answer. The rational part in his head said that he should feel offended. Offended that this girl he had done so much for couldn't tell him that she loved him. He felt himself starting to sweat. His hands clenched. He closed his eyes, and took a breath. His inner beast quelled. The lion sat back down, the horse stopped pacing, and the elephant put its trunk down.

Percy opened his eyes. He was ready to talk normally, talk about their problems. He wasn't ready for Annabeth shaking, and sobbing. Her body jerked as tears fell from the sockets of her eyes. All of Percy's topics of discussion fell apart on his tongue. He just grabbed her. He put her head into his chest.

He didn't say anything. He wasn't going to lie. He knew she wouldn't believe him. He could picture her disapproving look. He could see her roll her eyes, and start to curse him off for trying to pull a fast one on her. He heard the words she said, and he started to chuckle. Then he was laughing like a Hyena. He fell backwards, taking her with him.

Annabeth pulled herself up to consider his laughing face, "I'm sorry do my horrible mental problems amuse you? Do you want me to keep going?"

Percy gave her a lopsided grin, "I don't know. How long can I keep laughing until you decide to hit me?"

"Zero seconds, on the dot," Annabeth replied.

Percy nodded right away, trying for his best serious face. He gave a bunch of little salutes. He threw in some yes mams for good measure.

Then he saw the twinkle return to her eyes, "You're such a seaweed brain, you know that, right?"

"Yes, but ever so unfortunately, I'm your seaweed brain," Percy tapped her on the nose, "which means you can't keep crying."

"Oh really, and why's that?" Annabeth replied.

"Simple really, I'm like a puppy. I need attention, and lots of it. Don't you understand that this relationship is all about me?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sat up very serious like, and nodded a couple times, and said some yes sirs in a mocking tone. Percy chuckled as he sat up as well.

"Look, we'll figure things out later. All that matters, is that I know you care about me. If you can't quite put it into words yet, that's ok. I know you love me. I heard you remember? So, until the time that sober Annabeth is as smart as drunk Annabeth, I'll wait," Percy said.

Annabeth crashed into him. She did love him, she really did. If only she didn't see her mother's face whenever she tried to say it.

"Honestly, not so much as a word in reply!" Piper threw her hands into the air. Frank and Leo were chatting in the other room. Nico was eating breakfast. Hazel was stuck with screaming Piper. It was official now though. Piper liked Jason, she admitted it. So now they sat in her bedroom trying to figure out what next. Or Hazel was trying, Piper was ranting.

"I buy him a new suit, organize an uber, and made him smell like a fucking daffodil. What does he do? He mumbles a 'thanks' before running off to some stupid brunch he didn't even want to go to."

"I thought you said no reply? Isn't thanks a reply?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, but…it's not really. Anybody can just saw thanks. Here have this black marker, I don't need it anymore," Piper said handing Hazel a marker.

"Thanks," Hazel replied absentmindedly. Her thoughts lingered on the feel of cold wind on her face, and a thick Spanish accent telling her that his aunt was a bitch.

"Exactly my point! I mean, I'm not expecting a goddamn kiss on the cheek or anything, but some actual recognition would be nice!" Piper said.

Hazel felt the bed vibrate. She picked up Piper's phone.

"Jason said he's coming back," she read out loud.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Piper jumped with her hands out onto the bed.

Hazel pushed Piper away.

"Piper, get over yourself. He's just a guy. A guy with a girlfriend nonetheless. You are not needy. You will never be needy. Now repeat after me; I am kind"

Piper sat cross-legged, "Hazel come on…"

"I am kind," Hazel repeated forcefully.

Piper rolled her eyes, "I am kind."

"I am smart."

"I am smart."

"I am important."

"I am important," Piper echoed, "Wait isn't that from a movie?"

Hazel grinned, "First, it's a book, _The Help_. Second take a lesson from it. You are no one's little worker. You are you. You are awesome."

Piper nodded, "Ok, first, it's also a movie. Second, I know that. I had a moment of weakness. Third, fuck off and give me my phone!"

Hazel rolled her eyes. She still tossed the phone to Piper. Piper's fingers danced for a second. Then she sat there quietly. Then her phone vibrated again. Piper's face dropped like lead. Her body dropped with it, and sank into the fluffy mattress.

"He wants to bring his girlfriend apparently," Piper said. She picked her phone back up and type a message.

"What'd you say?" Hazel asked.

"I said yes. No point in avoiding it really," Piper replied, "Don't want to come off as too much of a bitch, do I?"

Hazel shrugged. She didn't really care much anyway. Boy drama wasn't her thing.

Apparently, the boys liked it that way to. Out in the living room Leo had already apologized to Frank for his behaviour. Frank apologized for his overreaction about the couch. They shook hands, and decided to put it behind them. Then they made a couple jokes about themselves to make the other guy feel better.

Frank was still blushing like a beetroot after his naked morning stroll though. He walked into the kitchen, and thank any deity there is, Hazel was not in the room.

Leo strolled in without a care in the world. He picked himself up a plate, then he reconsidered. He picked up a second plate and piled on the Mardi Gras style pancakes. He was about to squirt some Maple Syrup onto Frank's plate when Frank cried out.

"Leo, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted.

The girls came running in, "What'd Leo do now?" They both asked.

"Nothing, I was just putting Maple Syrup onto Frank's pancakes!" Leo replied. Nico sat there quietly, observing the situation. He found the whole thing rather funny.

"That horse shit isn't pancakes! That's closer to tar than syrup!" Frank said.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Frank, its just syrup."

Frank grabbed his plate, "As a proud Canadian, I would rather eat dry pancakes than subject them to that lowly piss you call syrup."

Frank sat down, as straight as an officer in the RCMP in dug into his pancakes. He was a man of duty, respect, and no one could deny in that moment, as Frank Zhang ate his dry pancakes, that he was a true Canadian.

Everyone else in the room just stared. They had always considered Frank the quiet one. The guy who didn't do strange things. In that moment though, they saw how strange a man of the Great White North could really be. Even Nico stopped eating to stare. It made no sense, but then again, when did Canadians?

They were roused from their stupor as the doorbell rang. Piper ran over and opened it to find Reyna and Jason holding hands.

"The doorman recognized me from this morning. Let me right on up," Jason explained.

Reyna grumbled a bit, "Decided to give the Puerto Rican girl a hard time though…"

Piper grimaced on the outside. On the inside though she felt just a tad happy. Just a tad though.

Piper led them to the kitchen area where Frank was still eating his pancakes like a dutiful Canadian. The others enjoyed their pancakes drowned in syrup (Frank still called it tar).

"There aren't any left. You ran out…" Hazel said.

"It's ok we had brunch," Reyna replied.

"Oh yeah, how'd that go? Did you get caught Jason? Did ya? Huh punk? You think you can get away with having a good time?" Leo asked standing up.

"Leo calm down," Jason said.

"I want the truth!" Leo screamed.

Reyna, who wanted to make a good impression on Jason's friends, jumped to the challenge, "You can't handle the truth!"

Jason looked mildly surprised. Reyna gave him a wink, and a kiss on the cheek. She pulled up a chair, "So any plans for the weekend?"

"We still have to decide. I mean we have the whole weekend," Frank said.

"What about homework? Did you guys do yours yet?" Jason asked.

"Jason my friend, there's time for homework, and that time is Sunday night! Or Monday morning!" Leo said.

Hazel laughed a little bit, and Piper nodded. Nico had gone quiet again.

"Alright then troops, options!" Reyna said.

Jason was almost stunned into silence. He sat down beside her to discuss…options…. he could've sworn Piper was looking at him!


	11. Chapter 10: An Impenetrable Fog

Chapter 10: An Impenetrable Fog

"Perseus Jackson! Put me down this second or I swear to god I will skewer you like a fucking rotisserie chicken!"

"Great idea Annabeth! Let's have that for dinner tonight!"

"JACKSON!"

"Alright, alright I'm putting you down," Percy lowered his girlfriend onto the grassy floor of the park. Her hair fell around her, the golden strands moving softly in the wind. Her eyes shouted bloody murder.

"I can't believe you carried me like that…in a public place!"

Annabeth turned her body away. Percy tried putting his arms around her, but every time he did, she would just roll away. She started to pick up grass stains on her shorts, and shirt. It all made him laugh so much. Everything that she did just made Percy smile, and all that smiling would eventually lead to laughing. Who said that Annabeth Chase couldn't relax and have a good time?

She had finally stopped rolling away, Percy had finally caught her, and the two of them were enjoying looking up at the sky.

"Oh! Look at the one! It looks like a horse!" Percy exclaimed. His finger reached into the air.

"I don't see it! Where?" Annabeth replied. She always tried looking for these things, but it never made sense to her. It was all just water vapor, and acidic rain.

"It's over there, by that really big building!" Percy said.

"I'll take your word for it ok?" Annabeth replied, "I want to take a nap."

Annabeth rested her head into Percy's shoulder. She started to close her eyes, and dream. Then came the waking nightmare.

"You two are just so adorable, you know?"

When she heard that voice, every instinct in Annabeth's body told her to recoil. Her eyes scrunched harder, her body buried itself into Percy's. She felt his arms cover her.

"Yes Luke, we are. Now fuck off," Percy said.

"But Percy, I just want to catch up with my friends. Is that too much to ask?" Luke's voice was smooth. The kind of voice that could calm a storm.

"We're not friends Luke. You made a choice," Percy replied. Annabeth felt him start to get to his feet. He started pulling her up, and she helped him. As long as she didn't see his face.

"You made a choice to, remember? How's she doing by the way? Does she still talk to you guys? Were you able to patch things up?" Annabeth could picture the sneer.

"Fuck you," Percy answered.

"Oh, come on Perce. Can you believe this guy Annie?"

Annabeth felt a hand on her shoulder. She felt her body being turned towards his.

"You know, I feel like you don't even want to talk to me right now. Why's that?"

Annabeth saw it. The face that haunted her at night. His sandy hair, pale blue eyes and the scar that ran down his cheek. Scars weren't always bad. Jason's scar was kind of cute. Leo had burn scars from working at the garage. Those scars weren't that bad, but Luke's… those were a whole other ballpark.

Then, it was gone, and Percy was walking her away. God, she hated him. After everything he did…coming back just to taunt her…why…why did Luke have to turn into such a bad person…

Piper took her legs off the coffee table, "So Nico, I have a question…"

Nico raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Piper looked at her hands for a second, balling and unbaling them. She put them under her head, put them at the side, and finally she put them on her lap, "What's the deal with Rachel?"

Nico's eyes got wide, he looked to Jason for help.

"Ouch! Jason! Not so tightly!" Reyna ripped her hand from Jason's. They were standing behind the couch.

Jason's voice was barely above a whisper, "Sorry".

"Jason, help," Nico said. His skin had gotten even more pale.

Jason shook his head, "Not our story to tell. I don't even know all of it," he looked to Piper, "Trust me Beauty Queen, you don't want to know what I know. Just know that Rachel has every right to act the way that she does."

Nico frowned, "I don't know if that's exactly fair Jason…I mean yeah it was bad, but she's still been pretty cold."

"They got her expelled Nico!"

"Wait what?" Hazel's eyes resembled dinner plates.

Frank's head just tilted to the side, meanwhile Leo stopped moving. His mouth opened like he was going to say something, but then it closed when Jason's head shook.

"How were they supposed to know the difference? Jason, you weren't there…things were complicated. The evidence only pointed one way…" Nico's eyes were on the ground.

"No, it only seemed to point one way- "

"Ok Jason! We fucked up! I'm sorry! I'm sorry about Rachel, Luke and everything god damn fucking thing that happened last year! What do you want from me! We were only fifteen!" Nico was on his feet now. If the atmosphere wasn't so serious, Piper might have laughed. Nico was almost a foot smaller than Jason. His eyes killed the comedy. Piper had never seen eyes that cold before. They made her shiver just by looking at them.

"You guys…why don't we all just calm down and breath," Frank said as he stepped in between them. He slowly pushed them apart. Hazel took Nico by the arm into the kitchen. Reyna was pulling Jason away by the waist.

Piper just looked between where the two boys had been. She felt horrible…her one question had just ruined the whole day.

"Damn Zhang, didn't know you had it in you…" Leo whistled appreciatively.

Piper nodded.

"I don't like it when friends fight," Frank had sat back on the couch, his head was in his hands.

Piper's fist smacked against the wood, "God, I fucked it up again!"

"I'm sorry what?" Leo sat up, "Piper…you asked a question…not the best question…but also, not your fault. This shit is just fucked up. Not like we could know anything about it."

"Whatever…" Piper grumbled. She got up from the couch and went into her room. She was saying things that didn't make sense, muttering gibberish.

Leo and Frank spared each other a glance before following Piper to her bedroom. Piper barely even registered what was going on around her. She was getting more stressed than she should be right now.

Piper reached into her dresser digging around in her shorts, "Come on, I know I have at least one in here!"

Finally, she smiled as she drew out a fat joint, "Ah yes, my darling, perfection in a small cylinder," she turned to the boys, "Alright who's ready to calm right the fuck down right now? First round is on me!"

Leo smiled, "Lady, you speak my language. Come on Frank, feel like trying something new?"

Frank nodded, "Hey man who said it's anything new? I'm from Vancouver remember?"

Piper barked a laugh, "No fucking way! You? The man who was terrified to drink? You've smoked the devil's grass?"

Frank shrugged, colour rising to his cheeks, "I mean, the culture's different in Canada, that's all. I started with my Grandmother's medicinal, and then moved up from there."

Leo's grin grew even bigger, "Not even lunch and we're already getting to the good stuff, alright then let's do it!"

"Shouldn't we invite the others," Frank asked.

"Get Hazel and Nico if you want, but I doubt Mister and Missus Tight Ass will want to join in," Piper pulled a light from the drawer, "come and join me in the bathroom when you're ready."

Piper walked into her luxury bathroom, the jacuzzi bathtub in the corner ready for later use. She busied herself shutting all the windows. Then she waited, which she was thinking.

Thinking about how she couldn't leave well enough alone. How she had to pry, constantly. She felt horrible. Yeah, it was one question, but that's how it always started. One lead to ten, which lead to rumors being spread. Next thing she knew, Piper was made the Queen Bitch of the school all over again. Then she got angry and everyone else left. That's not what she wanted, not for her new friends. She really liked them. They were sweet and caring. She would be better this time. She had to be, it was her last chance.

"Alright senorita, we have brought the party to you!" exclaimed Leo. Following him was Frank, Hazel and Nico.

Nico sat down, "By the way, Percy and Annabeth are coming to. They said something about wanting to chill, so I hope you have some more of that."

"Your telling me that Annabeth Chase is going to smoke a joint with us?" asked Leo.

"No idea, but Percy will definitely want to join us," replied Nico.

"Don't worry, I have plenty. So, what's the power couple up to right now?" Piper replied, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

"Making out," said Frank, "I didn't want to interrupt them, so I left a note explaining what we were doing. Said that they could join us later."

Hazel broke out laughing, "No way! You didn't! Frank Zhang you are amazing!"

Frank's face turned red, "Yeah…well…just thought I'd be considerate is all…so why don't we start already."

Piper snorted, "In a rush there, big guy? Alright then, let's get fucked."

For the next little while they enjoyed each other's company through a haze. They laughed and talked about things that were usually left unsaid.

"Man, I have to tell you, I met the most amazing dude last night!" Nico shouted, throwing his arms into the air. The action sent him tumbling backwards into the tub, but he didn't care.

"This guy was beautiful…and charming…and funny…was like a fucking ball of sunshine. Like, holy shit he was cool, and then I was a wreck of awkward death. I hope he forgets me, and then I can do it all over again like that Adam Sandler movie!"

"Wait, you're into men?" Frank asked, his head falling forward. Just when he was about to fall asleep, the world jolted back into focus, "That's awesome! You know what? Good for you Nico! I hope you find something nice, and warm…and relaxing…"

Frank started falling again, and this time there was no stopping him. Hazel tried, but she ended up on the floor with him.

"Frank…hahahahaha…you pfft, big lug," and that was all she said before she broke down in a fit of giggles.

"Don't worry little sis, I got you! Big brother neek's is coming to the rescue!" Nico fell forward as well.

"Wait your siblings? What?" Piper tried to jump to her feet in surprise but fell to her knees in mild excitement instead.

Hazel made a shushing sound, "Don't tell Jason and Thalia! It's a secret."

It was then that Piper joined the dog pile in the middle in a fit of hysterics. It was also the moment that Jason and Reyna walked in. Their hair was messy, and Reyna's neck look like it had been attacked by a vacuum cleaner.

Jason looked at Leo, who was holding his own for the moment, "So, we read the note. How high are you?"

Leo shook his head, "No, Jason it's hi, how are you? Get it right man! Now come on, join the orgy!" Leo fell onto the pile.

Reyna was about to comment when she heard knocking at the door. When she opened it she found Percy and Annabeth standing at the entrance.

"Nice hickey," Annabeth said with a smirk.

"Thanks, by the way might wanna fix your dress. People will talk," Reyna replied.

Percy chuckled at that one, "Reyna one, Annabeth zero."

"Meanwhile Percy strikes out before second base…ooohhh and he was so close folks," Annabeth walked in while Percy followed behind stuttering.

"Wait, but like…a chance for redemption, right?"

Reyna was laughing into her hand.

Jason had turned from the bathroom, and nodded to the newcomers, "Welcome, here to join the party?"

Percy grinned the devil's grin, "But of course, where's the rest of my merry men! Me and Maid Mariam have a lot of catching up to do."

Annabeth snorted, "If anyone's Robin Hood it's me, and I don't smoke."

"You sure Annie? It's great for the nerves," Piper was smiling wide now as she tried sitting up, too numb to realise her mistake.

Jason froze, while Percy put his hand in Annabeth's. For her part Annabeth was shaking uncontrollably.

"Ok then, yeah why not. My nerves could do with some calming," Annabeth walked into the bathroom, breathing deep the smell of weed. Percy followed wide eyed.

"So, do you want to join?" Jason asked.

Reyna considered her options. After the meeting with Zeus she had made sure her schedule was clear for the day. She had neglected her boyfriend long enough. She also wanted to make a good impression on all his friends.

"Sure, why not. I've got nothing better to do, besides could be a lot of fun."

With that sentiment out of the way, Jason and Reyna joined the fog, not knowing what would happen, unable to see past their noses. The door to the bathroom closed, it was time for everyone's shit to come out.

 **No excuses, I'm a bastard. Not a good Jon Snow type either, just a bastard who will make excuses of being busy, and I apologize.**


End file.
